No elegimos de quien enamorarnos
by AuroraReaderWriter
Summary: MORRILLA.- Jennifer se enamora perdidamente de su compañera de reparto Lana, solo que tiene que descubrir si su compañera de reparto puede llegar a sentir lo mismo por ella. Lana Parrilla, Jennifer Morrison.
1. Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos

**Importante:**

 **Pido perdón de antemano, por ocupar los nombres de los actores involucrados, Y personas cercanas a estas. Es solo una idea. NO es real para nada. Pero he escrito varias cosas de varias series que veo, y esto sería muy distinto en mi repertorio.**

 **Más que SwanQueen es Morrilla, por la química que muestran en escena estas dos actrices.**

 **Finalizando esto, daré paso a mi imaginación.**

 **CAPITULO 1: Conociéndonos.**

Jennifer M.

Estoy tomando el vuelo desde los ángeles a Vancouver, Canadá. Año 2011.

Estamos terminando con Dr. House, pero no estaba entre las protagonistas de la Serie, por lo que tenía que buscar otro proyecto para hacer crecer mi carrera.

Y en el momento apropiado me llama Adams de ABC que tiene un personaje principal para mí en una serie; me comento de que se trataba y en realidad me llamo mucho la atención desde el principio, de pasar por un proyecto súper realista, a pasar a un proyecto de fantasía era algo importante para mi carrera, una forma de desvincularme de la Doctora Cameron.

Por lo que supe fue la primera en saber mi personaje y la única actriz con un papel listo para la serie. No tenía la menor de quienes serían mis colegas.

Llagando a Vancouver, después de buscar una casa cómoda para instalarme en un país nuevo, tuve mi primera reunión con los escritores y algunos actores ya confirmados; como Gennifer G, josh D, Robert C, de inmediato hice muy buena química con todos, pero con Ginni fue distinto, creo que al saber que sería mi madre en la ficción, nos da más confianza.

Los escritores, aun buscaban a la actriz que pudiera interpretar a la Gran y temible reina malvada, y faltaba el actor que interpretaría al hijo de ambas.

Los escritores y productores decían que habían muchas actrices que se habían presentado al casting de la reina malvada, pero ninguna era suficientemente convincente para un papel tan complejo como Regina, en mi mente intentaba buscar alguna actriz conocida que pudiera interpretar el personaje para poder empezar luego las grabaciones, ya que era lo que nos estaba retrasando, pero ninguna actriz se me venía a la mente.

 **Pasan unos días**

Nos llaman nuevamente para comenzar a grabar, estaba todo listo al parecer ya encontraron a los actores que interpretarían los dos personajes faltantes. Me dijeron los nombres, pero conocía súper poco la Lana parrilla y de Jared S. Gilmore.

Llegamos al estudio, nos explicaron las locaciones, el equipo técnico.

Vi a ginni por un momento que estaba con la vestimenta de Blanca nieves, se veía realmente angelical. Me acerque a ella, saludándola cariñosamente, está muy atenta viendo una escena de Robert como Rumpelstiltskin y a Lana que estaba caracterizando a la Reina malvada en la celda de rumple, se veían maravillosamente los dos, me cautivaron con su actuación, se veían relativamente tranquilos, salen de escena y comienzan a platicar, me dio la impresión que quizás se conocían de antes, porque lo hacían con mucha naturalidad o quizás era la personalidad de ellos.

Estaba con mucha curiosidad por Lana, sus facciones eran relativamente diferentes a una norteamericana, su cuerpo era distinto, tenía la personalidad distinta a la de un Yanker por lo que me llamo la atención desde el primer Día.

Me llaman para comenzar a caracterizar a Emma Swan, me pongo su ropa característica, comienzan con el maquillaje y entra lana a una habitación a cambiarse de vestuario, _dice_ un Hola muy alegre a todos los que nos encontrábamos en la sala, pasan unos segundos y sale de los bastidores con un traje totalmente diferente, se sienta a mi lado, para poder cambiar peinado y maquillaje.

De la nada y amablemente _dice:_

 **Lana:** parece que no nos llevaremos muy bien en la serie, soltando una sonrisa; bueno nuestros personajes en realidad.

 **Jen:** al parecer no, pero tendremos varias escenas juntas por lo que he estado leyendo.

Lana suelta una sonrisa, y se pone a leer sus líneas, al parecer es muy estudiosa, pero debe ser un tanto complicado interpretar a dos personajes en realidad, aunque en el centro sean uno.

Comienzan a sacarle las extensiones de cabello, y deja al lado las líneas, y comienza a desmaquillarse. Quede relativamente sorprendida, es linda con maquillaje pero estando son él es igual de hermosa, no se nota tanto la diferencia. Las maquilladoras comienzan con un maquillaje menos cargado, más sutil, más natural, conmigo no se demoran tanto las personas encargados, Emma es un personaje más simple en cuanto a vestuario y maquillaje. Me paro de la silla y me despido de Lana soltando una sonrisa coqueta.

Estaba a punto de rodar mi primera escena con Henry, me encanto mi hijo postizo, era muy tierno, además de muy responsable a su edad.

Termino de firmar y miro para el lado, estaba Lana bromeando con Gini, es muy alegre siempre, estaba bailando con Josh, el solo se reía alegremente.

Después de terminar las grabaciones decidimos con los colegas ir a tomarnos algo al centro para poder conocernos mejor.

Llegamos al Bar, lana estaba con un short alto, con una camisa dentro del short, unos tacones medianos y un sombrero, sí que se vestía con mucho estilo, nos sentamos en una mesa, tenía a lana al frente mío y no paraba de sorprenderme con su coqueta personalidad, son de esas personas que son sexys por naturaleza, les sale innato, yo en ese sentido creo que soy más tímida, tampoco boba, pero no me sale innato como a Lana. Comenzamos con unos golpeados (tequilas) estamos todos un poco subidos de tono, cuando de reojo, veo a lana pararse del asiento, comenzando a bailar junto a Megan que baila con Emilie, quede boca abierta, era demasiado suelta para bailar, podía mover sus cadera como se le ocurriera en realidad. Pasan segundos y Robert _dice_ : a Lana se le sale la sangre Latina por la piel. _Quedo pensado un momento_ , preguntando: ¿Lana es latina? Sii _dice_ Robert, la conozco hace un par de años que nos topamos en algunos eventos, nació en Nueva York, pero es de padres puertorriqueños. Después que Robert dejo de hablar todo me hizo sentido, su personalidad, su color de piel, sus ojos de color marrón, su contextura física y lo buena que era para bailar.

Se acerca un momento a la mesa, preguntado su alguien quiere otra ronda, todos levantaron la mano, y de un impulso le digo amablemente si quiere que la acompañe a pedirlos, por lo que suelta una sonrisa que me derrite, y _dice_ por supuesto.

Tengo que decir que soy bisexual, he tenido relaciones amorosas con hombres, pero igual he estado con mujeres sin tener nada serio. Es súper poco común que una mujer me mueva el piso, como lo hace Lana, pero no sabía si ella querría estar con una mujer, no sabía nada de aquella mujer que me llamaba demasiado la atención.

Lana se adelanta a la barra, me apresuro, y me acomodo al lado de ella, está riendo con el Barman, coquetea con todo el mundo, veo como el sujeto que nos estaba atendiendo se pone nervioso con tan solo ver a Lana, no sabía a donde arrancar aquel hombre, con tremenda mujer que tenía al frente.

Después de unos varios días compartiendo con todos los actores del set, hicimos una linda relación de amistad, pero llego el día tan esperado para mí, el día que tendría una escena con Lana. Solo puedo decir que es distinto verla actuar, que compartir escenario con ella, te cautiva, sus ojos expresan tanto en escena, que a veces tiendo a perderme en ellos, pero sigo con la escena como una gran profesional, en escena sentí esa electricidad que tenemos, esa química que cada vez que nos miramos a los ojos tiende a salir corriendo, y estoy totalmente segura que ella la sintió al igual que yo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

 **Lana:**

Hemos terminado un largo día de grabaciones y caigo rendida en el sofá de mi sala, Lola y lenny llegan animarme la existencia.

Pongo la TV y justo como obra del destino daban la primera temporada de Dr. House. Y es inevitable no concertarme en mi compañera de reparto, es hermosa para que voy a decir que no, porque estaría mintiendo. Me quedo dormida en el sofá, teniendo un sueño completamente perturbador, me veía a mí misma al lado de jen, jugando con nuestras manos debajo de una mesa, parándonos para luego ser llevada por ella a una pared de la habitación, sintiendo su respiración al lado me oreja, haciendo que me salga un pequeño gemido, y cuando estamos a punto de besarnos, despierto de un salto, tirando hacia a un lado al pequeño lenny que no tenía al lado de mi cuello durmiendo y tiene que haber sido su respiración lo que sentí en el sueño; veo la hora en la Tv son las 5 am, apago el televisor, y voy casi dormida a la recamara. Despierto con mi alarma a las 7 am, para arreglarme y dirigirme al estudio de grabación.

Mientras voy en mi auto por la carretera, no puedo parar de pensar en el sueño que tuve con Jen, nunca he tenido una experiencia Homosexual, y no es que las moleste, porque no es así, de hecho estoy a favor de ellos, solo creo que no había ninguna persona que me llamara la atención para pensar en una mujer en una forma romántica o sexual.

Llego al set y estaban todos llegando lentamente, tenía una escena de Reina malvada con Belle, estaba con un vestido extravagante como siempre, estoy entrando en mi personaje y veo a Jen sentada en una de las mesas del patio mirándome fijamente, no es algo que me ponga incomoda, de hecho, por una extraña razón me gusta que me mire de la manera en la que me está mirando, siempre he sido muy coqueta, pero con jen por una extraña razón soy más coqueta de lo normal.

 **Jen:**

Creo que entre más pasan los días, más me intriga esta latina, hablaba con Ginni durante las grabaciones y sale Lana de vestuario con unos pantalones de tela ajustados de la vestimenta de Regina y sin querer pienso en voz alta _diciendo_ que lindo trasero tiene lana; Ginni me queda mirando coqueta; ( _Ginni antes de decir algo pone atención a la situación y se da cuenta que las miradas que le mande a Lana no es solo de admiración, si no que siento una atracción)._

 **Ginni** : perdón que me meta en tus pensamientos (ríe) pero te he estado analizando y me da la impresión que te atrae un poco Lana, y ¡sí! tiene un lindo y enorme trasero para su menudo cuerpo.

 **Jen:** (mirando fijamente a lana) y tiene una linda delantera, ¿o no la has visto con los trajes de la reina malvada? Es como si sus senos se les fueran arrancar del vestido.

 **Ginni:** ( _queda convencida de que a Jen le atrae Lana)_ ¿tienes algún interés en ella?

 **Jen:** ¿tenemos la confianza que creo que tenemos para compartir me respuesta tranquilamente contigo?

 **Ginni:** Por supuesto Jen, soy una tumba. (Pasando uno de sus dedos por la boca)

 **Jen:** ¡sí! me atrae muchísimo Lana, he tenido algunas experiencias con mujeres, lada importante, pero lana me produce algo que no sé cómo explicarlo; me dan unas ganas inmensas de estar con ella, y no entiendo el motivo; fue desde el primer día que la vi en el set y tengo que decir que hasta su nombre me produce algo. El problema aquí es ¿ella sentirá algo por las mujeres? ¿Será completamente Heterosexual? o ¿tendrá algo de bisexual dentro de ella? ¿Qué me dices tú Ginni? Pregunto un poco confusa.

Ginni: No se puede saber, pero los actores tenemos una mente muy abierta, por lo menos la mayoría, yo creo, que lana si podría llegar a tener algo con una mujer, pero creo que no arriesgaría todo por una mujer cualquiera, le debe gustar para que se atreva hacer algo, Además, a todos como actores hemos tenido alguna escena lésbica en nuestra carrera o la tendremos en algún momento, y Lana la ha tenido, no creo que sea algo que la espante o la asuste.

Quedo pensado detenidamente en las palabras Ginni, por lo poco que he conoció a Lana es muy abierta de mente…

No puedo parar de mirar a esa mujer, está ahí jugando con el traje de Regina, sacando millones de fotografías a nuestros colegas… es demasiado fotogénica, le gusta la atención… bueno como cualquier actor en realidad… bajo a la tierra, por un llamado de Josh a Ginni para grabar, siento que Ginni toca mi hombro despidiéndose de mí; me despido con una de mis manos, poniendo mis dos brazos cruzados en la mesa apoyando mí cabeza sobre estos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que muy hacen muy feliz, soy nueva en la página por lo cual recién la estoy aprendiendo a utilizar.**

 **Perdón por demorarme en actualizar, intentare hacerlo cada dos Días.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **CAPITULO 3:**

Jennifer se encuentra en su casa, con una copa de vino a su lado, toma un pequeño sorbo y se decide abrir su computadora, comienza buscando Google algo sobre su compañera de reparto, encuentra súper poca información; solo algunos de sus trabajos, fecha de nacimiento, algunos nombres de su familia, pero nada más.

 **Jen:**

No encuentro nada distinto a lo que ya se de la mujer que me inquieta, nada de novios o novias, solo trabajo, se nota que debe tener su vida privada bastante en secreto.

Voy a YouTube y busco Lana parilla, YouTube siempre tiene de todo y es imposible que me decepcione.

Salen muchos videos, hasta que encuentro uno que me inquieta, lo presiono y leo en la descripción que es de su personaje Trina Decker en _Swingtown_ y quedo completamente muda con la escena, ¡por dios! que sexy es esta mujer (digo entusiasmada y algo nerviosa), sale con un traje de empleada francesa por lo que puedo deducir por su asentó, es inevitable no tomarme toda la copa de vino con tan solo un trago... Y cuando está en la silla y el personaje masculino Tom le comienza a dar fresas y ella ríe, quedo inmóvil con esa escena, no sé si cubrirme los ojos ante tanta sensualidad o terminar de ver la escena; Termino de verla y quedo muda, lleno nuevamente mi copa de vino y sin pensarlo esa se vuelva una escena que me gustaría hacer algún día, sería algo como una fantasía, aunque la idea es que sea con Lana, con quien más si no.

Veo algunas escenas más, se nota que Swingtown es una serie muy erótica, pero lana tiene la mayoría de las escenas calientes de la serie, veo algunas partes de Miami medical, me enamore de la doctora Eva zambrano y ¡por dios! que coqueta es, todos sus personajes exploran su sensualidad, y es algo que me he dado cuenta desde que trabajo con ella.

Es sexy afuera del set, como dentro del el, y eso me enloquece. Los directores y productores se deben dar cuenta de su sensualidad y quizás por eso buscan a los personajes más idóneos para ella. Aunque estoy segura que puede quitarse esa sensualidad en un set, ella es una actriz magnifica y lo ha demostrado con Regina, ese personajes tiene tantos matices que sin duda es un reto para cualquier actor incluso para mí, no creo que yo pudiera lograr demostrar todo en ese personaje, pero esa es la habilidad de Lana, que puede mostrar todo lo que siente por sus ojos, cuando actuamos juntas me hace templar con tan solo verlos y eso el público lo debe notar, no por nada es la más popular de once upon a time.

 _ **dos días después**_

Voy llegando al set y no me aguanto las ganas de ver a Lana, paro mi auto y miro levemente para el lado y viene entrando Lana en su auto y estaciona al lado mío.

Respiro profundo y me animo a salir del auto, salimos juntas, nos saludamos y caminamos juntas al set.

Estamos en la primera temporada y me desespera que tengamos tantas escenas juntas. La mayoría son peleas, es súper gracioso porque en escena nos llevamos como el perro y el gato, pero afuera de él nos llevamos magníficamente.

Regina es un poco déspota, encantadora a la vez, malvada, manipuladora, hermosa y sobre todo sexy, todo lo que debe tener una villana y Lana es adorable y extremadamente sexy además de Hermosa lo que comparte con su personaje.

Estamos ya con el vestuario de nuestros personajes, solo esperando el llamado del director para grabar.

Lana saca un cigarrillo y me ofrece uno, sacándoselo de su mano rápidamente, casi no fumo, pero lana me pone los nervios de punta, ella solo me mira y prende el cigarrillo; Solo puedo mirar su manera de fumar, es tan sensual, vota un poco de humo por una pequeña parte de su boca, salgo de mis pensamientos cuando llega Robert a saludar, veo que hablar con lana y ella le pasa un cigarrillo, me siento un poco excluida, se lleva tan bien con Robert que me da un poco de envidia. Tienen mucha química y eso se transmite en pantalla porque Regina y rumple tienen demasiada química.

 _Me pregunto a mí misma_ ¿lana tendrá esa química con todos?, todas sus escenas de todos sus proyectos irradian química, da igual el personaje, debe ser algo de lana su aura o algo por el estilo (confusa).

¿Quizás la química que siento con ella todos mis colegas lo sentirá? Ojalas que no, pensando egoístamente, porque de ser así, pierdo todas mis esperanzas de tener algo con lana o que ella me mire de una manera distinta, porque solo me baso en la química que tenemos juntas en escena, pero fuera del set nos llevamos bien, pero tendemos a quedarnos calladas un poco, no sabemos que decir o hacer cuando estamos juntas fuera del trabajo.

 **Lana:**

No sé qué me sucede con Jen, dentro set tenemos una química explosiva, pero fuera de él no se produce nada; ¿será por mi sueño del otro día que estoy un poco distante de ella? ¿Será que ese sueño que tuve me mostro realmente lo que quiero? Mentiría si dijera que no siento nada con Jennifer porque no es así, cuando estoy a su lado y sin querer rozamos cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo tiemblo por dentro.

No me canso de ver esos preciosos ojos que tiene la rubia, su manera de ser tan diferente a la mía, yo soy más extrovertida, pero jen es más tímida con la gente que no conoce, salgo de mis pensamientos cuando veo a Jen alejarse de mi lado, me pongo un poco inquieta y eso Robert lo nota, pero solo me mira sin preguntarme nada.

Jen se sienta al lado de Jared, se ven muy entretenidos y yo me voy a grabar una escena.

Terminamos de grabar y nos juntamos en el Bar de siempre, una gran pista de baile iluminada por las luces de colores, las mesas cuadradas a los lados y una enorme barra al fondo; miro hacia uno de los lados y esta Ginni haciéndome seña con una de sus manos, voy hacia ella, subiendo un pequeño peldaño para lograr llegar a la mesa, miro disimuladamente para el lado viendo a Jen con una blusa blanca escotada que me llama mucho la atención, saco la mirada y corro la vista hacia la barra, disculpándome para ir por algo para beber, compro un vodka y llego a la mesa nuevamente, por lo que me dijo Ginni en el mensaje, será noche de chicas, se encuentra Meghan, Emilie, Jen, Ginni y yo.

Es inevitable no perderme en el escote de Jen, intento disimular lo más que puedo, cosa que se me hace demasiado difícil, de vez en cuando cruzamos las miradas produciendo que me suba un frio desde mis pies hasta mi nuca.

 **Jen:**

Acaba de llegar lana con un short enterito de color turquesa, el cual hace que resalte su piel trigueña y lleva unos tacones de infarto.

El enterito deja ver sus hermosas cuervas, resalta su trasero, tiene un escote pronunciado en la espalda que deja ver su piel perfecta y dejándome ver que no lleva bracear, lo cual me vuelve loca, sus piernas a la vista de todo el mundo, _tiene unas lindas piernas_ pienso dentro de mí, sin dejar de mirarla mientras esta en la barra.

Se sienta al lado de Meghan, intento no mirarla pero se me hace difícil, esta mujer siempre me ha complicado la vida.

Después de unos cuantos vodkas, todas estábamos un poco ebrias, Meghan va a bailar con Emilie, Lana se acerca a mí para que podamos conversar con Ginni que está a mi lado.

De un momento a otro, Meghan comienza a coquetearme e invitándome a bailar con una de sus manos, de reojo veo a Lana que mira la escena sin decir nada y Ginni que me anima ir a bailar, cuando agarro el coraje de ir a la pista de baile con Meghan, Lana toma un costado de mi blusa sin que Ginni se diera cuenta llevándome de nuevo a mi haciendo.

No entiendo lo que acaba de ocurrir por lo que la miro algo confundida, y ella muestra una sonrisa algo sarcástica buscando mi mano por debajo de la mesa y comienza a jugar con mis nudillos, quedo paralizada, pero es mi oportunidad y ella fue quien tomo lo iniciativa.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

 **Lana:**

Mi cerebro no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer mi corazón, todavía no terminaba de comprenderlo, cuando tenía a mi lado nuevamente a Jen, mirándome con una cara de descolocada; mientras mi cerebro intenta salir de esa situación, solo me movía a impulsos impuestos desde mi interior, sentía como mi corazón bobeaba sangre a toda velocidad a través de mis venas dirigiéndose a distas áreas de mi cuerpo, mediante uno de esos impulsos ya tenía mi mano rozando a la mano de Jen, intentado acercarme suavemente, jugueteaba con sus nudillos, hasta que mi mente comienza a comprender, estaba haciendo lo que siempre he querido hacer con mi compañera de reparto, pero me daba demasiado miedo aunque sea intentarlo, intentaba decirle todo lo que había sentido por medio de las pequeñas caricias en su mano, porque jalarle la blusa para que no fuera a bailar con Meghan, fue el mayor impulso que he tenido en mi vida, no pensé en nada, solo en lo que estaba sintiendo y me estaba muriendo de celos al ver como una de nuestras compañeras de reparto le coqueteaba a Jen, intente no sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, lo intente lo más que pude hasta que no pude resistirlo más, fue tan satisfactorio poder jalar esa blusa, fue tan placentero poder entrelazar mis dedos con los de jen después de unos minutos, sentía los nervios de Jen en mi mano, como se humedecían de tan apretadas que se encontraban, mis dedos jugaban de vez en cuando con uno de los dedos de Jen, no podía sacar la sonrisa de mi boca y no sé cómo Ginni no se daba cuenta de nada.

De un momento a otro separe mi mano de la de Jen, intentaba sacar un mi chaguetilla de cigarrillos en mi bolso; en momentos como estos me doy cuenta que soy muy buena actriz, me mostraba tan tranquila y natural, pero por dentro mi cuerpo se encontraba en colapso, creo que solo Jen de daba cuenta como me sentía en realidad.

Encuentro mi cajetilla, intento conversar con Ginni mientras, Jen solo me mira de vez en cuando, creo que las dos disimulamos muy bien lo que acaba de pasar, Meghan sigue mirando a Jen y no puedo evitar sentir celos, pero jen pone su mano izquierda en mi pierna derecha tranquilizándome, tiene su mano un poco fría, toca suavemente mi piel descubierta haciendo que tenga un escalofríos.

 **Jen:**

Tenía mi mano fría en la pierna de Lana, por lo que puedo comprender se quiere fumar un cigarrillo, y sin pensarlo le pido uno.

Lana me mira parándose del asiento, buscando su cajetilla nuevamente y me pasa uno, me paro de la mesa disculpándome con Ginni y la sigo al balcón que está a un lado de la barra separada por una puerta de madera tallada.

Estaba un poco Frío pero sentir aire fresco para poder relajarme era lo mejor que me podría estar pasando, disfruto el momento lo más que puedo, cuando veo esos hermosos ojos marrones que están clavamos en mí.

 _ **Lana:**_ Perdón por lo ocurrido adentro, no sé lo que me paso… (Intentando prender el cigarro)

Solo le hago un gesto con mi mano diciendo que se callara, sacando el fuego y el cigarro de sus manos, dejándolos con el mío en una mesa que estaba a un costado, me abalanzó sobre ella sin pensarlo, no podía hacer otra cosa, necesitaba sentir sus labios contra los míos, la apoyo contra la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada a la terraza, dejándola en un lugar más oscuro; siento los labios de lana muy apretados, sin hacer ningún moviendo, cuando de pronto comienzan abrirse suavemente, y pasa su lengua a mi boca y la pasión aumento; no sé en qué momento paso de ser un beso tímido a uno apasionado.

En cosa de minutos tenia uno de los brazos apretando el trasero de Lana, tenía mi cabeza hundida en su cuello que tenía un olor dulce, me gusta su olor, lo estaba dejando grabado en mi mente, lana soltaba pequeños gemidos, tirando su cuello hacia atrás, me quedo mirándola por un momento y cuando la veo así, casi mía, la veo más hermosa de lo que era.

Lana pasa sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, jugando con mi cabello, luego los bajo hacia mi espalda, pasando sus manos frías por debajo de mi polera haciendo gemir, besa mi cuello, pasando suavemente hacia mi boca, rozamos nuestras lenguas que se mueven en forma circular; Lana toca uno de mis senos suavemente, me desespero, y la cojo de su trasero haciéndola subir a mis caderas, apretando mi cuerpo hacia el de ella, roso con mi pantalón la parte su íntima, haciendo que ella me bese con más intensidad.

 **Lana:**

Me dejo llevar por esos movimientos de Jen entre mis piernas, disfrutando sus labios, muevo la cabeza hacia un lado para pasar a su cuello, viendo a Ginni con la boca abierta, haciendo que dé un impulso volviera la tierra, bajando mis piernas nuevamente al piso; dejando sin movimiento a Jen, cuando ve a Ginni a nuestro lado.

Intento recuperar mi respiración, intento buscar las palabras para decirle a Ginni, pero esta se adelanta.

 _ **Ginni**_ _:_ Perdón por interrumpir (sonriendo tímidamente), solo me venía a despedir

Ginni se da la vuelta para marcharse, pero la agarró del brazo intentando buscar una explicación.

Ella me mira con cara comprensiva _diciendo:_ No tienes que darme explicaciones Lana, ustedes saben lo que están haciendo y lo apruebo en realidad, solo que me agarro por sorpresa, pero si te preocupa que le valla a decir a alguien lo que acabo de ver, no te preocupes, no tengo porque decir nada porque no es mi asunto.

Ginni sale por la puerta, Jen solo me mira algo preocupada, cuando corro a buscar mi bolso a la mesa, dirigiéndome a la salida del lugar; jen sale del lugar detrás de mí, despidiéndose con la mano de Emilie y Meghan que siguen bailando.

Me subo a mi auto rápidamente, intentando aclarar mi cabeza, siento a Jen que me llama, dándome la media vuelta mirándola fijamente.

 _ **Jen:**_ ¿Para dónde vas lana?

La miro algo confusa, _diciendo_ : Me encanta lo que acaba de pasar y te mentiría si te digo que no lo había pensado porque no es así, de hecho lo espere por mucho tiempo, pero necesito pensar todo, asimilarlo; me acerco a ella un poco confundida dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

Ella me mira con comprensión y abre la puerta de mi auto, esperando que suba, pasándome una de sus manos por el escote en mi espalda en forma de cariño el cual me pone los pelos de punta y cerrando la puerta suavemente, me mira dulcemente y se separa de mi auto; tomo un poco de aire y alzo la mirada cuando veo a Jen subiéndose a su auto, enciendo mi vehículo y me apresuro a salir del lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

 **Perdón por no publicar sus comentarios, pero como dije anteriormente, no se ocupar muy bien la página, pero por favor ténganme paciencia**

 **Lana:**

Mis manos temblaban, intentaba mantener mi vista en la carretera pero se me hacía imposible, tenía el olor de Jen impregnado en mi nariz, mi mente me mandaba imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar.

Mordí suavemente mis labios al imaginarme los pequeños y duros senos de mi compañera de reparto, muevo mi cabeza para borrar aquel pensamiento.

Llego a mi casa, saludo cariñosamente a los animales, sacando un poco de comida para cada uno.

Me coloco el pijama estirándome en medio de la cama, me muevo para todos lados, no podía dormir, me puse a leer mis líneas, y era peor, tenía una escena con Jen, la mayoría de mis escenas son con ella y no puedo evitar pensar en ella, llega Lenny y se acurruca a mi lado, quedándome dormida de una buena vez.

Tuve el mismo sueño de la noche anterior, me siento en mi cama, notando algo caliente en mi entre pierna, no podía creerlo, me había excitado con aquel sueño, al igual que anoche y comprendí; Comprendí que mi sueño se había hecho realidad en el Bar, el mismo movimiento de manos bajo la mesa, cuando me apoyaba en la pared, era como si mi subconsciente se hubiese enterado mucho antes que yo, pero no fui capaz de interpretar esas pequeñas señales.

Miro mi la hora son las 6:20, desperté 10 minutos antes que sonara mi despertador, lo desactivo y me dirijo a darme una ducha.

Mis duchas consisten en lo mismo de siempre, el agua muy caliente y después el agua muy helada, la cual me hace despertar.

Bajo a preparar mi desayuno.

 **Jen:**

No dejaba de pensar lo que había pasado algunas horas atrás, hoy tenía una escena con Lana y no se realmente como voy a reaccionar ante ella.

Llego al set y la veo, hermosa como siempre, sentada en una de las sillas leyendo sus líneas.

No nos hemos topado durante el lago día, hasta que nos llamarón a grabar.

La tenía al frente de mí, nos saludamos con normalidad, conversamos repasamos un poco las líneas y me di cuenta que todo era absolutamente normal, que nada había cambiado entre nosotras, y Lana me dio a entender que prefirió borrar lo que pasó la noche anterior por lo que lo quise dejar todo así, ¿a no ser?, que me dé motivos para buscarla.

Los días pasaban con normalidad, cada vez que podía miraba a lana, a veces nos encontrábamos con la mirada, las sosteníamos por algunos segundo y luego mirábamos a otro sitio; Otras veces compartíamos sonrisas coquetas, funcionamos a base de indirectas, ya podía reconocer sus distintos tipos de miradas, gestos faciales, movimientos, solo observándola por unos segundos durante el día, algunas veces sentía que podíamos pensar absolutamente lo mismo.

Estamos en plena escena, pensando en las ganas que tiene Emma de estrangular a Regina, yo creo, que Emma si siente algo por Regina, después de todo del odio al amor ahí un solo paso, bueno eso es lo que dicen por ahí; aunque los escritores jamás darían ese final a la serie, pero sería una buena historia. O quizás solo me baso en nuestra química o por la atracción que yo tengo por ella.

Estamos en plana grabación y comienzan a caer algunas gotas de una posible lluvia, lana y yo intentamos no arruinar la escena y lo logramos, dicen corte, la escena quedo y comienza a llover muy fuerte, todos salen corriendo con los equipos, yo intento apurar el paso y veo a lana detrás de mí, con su cabeza inclinada para atrás disfrutando la lluvia, solo suelto una pequeña sonrisa, está casi oscureciendo y mi ropa ya está toda empapada, lana se acerca a mi tocando mi hombro con su mano derecha, me dice que vallamos a su tráiler, lo cual de digo que sí; mi tráiler está un poco lejos de esta locación, entro y como siempre estaba todo muy ordenado, todos los tráiler tienen lo mismo, una pequeña habitación, con una cama, una pequeña, cocina con un pequeño refrigerador, un sillón y una mesita de centro, a aparte del baño.

Lana entra a la pequeña pieza, pasándome ropa interior limpia, unos pantalones y una polera para que me cambie toda mi ropa que estaba mojada. Ella se dirigir a poner agua a hervir para tomarnos un café para entrar en calor, hace demasiado frio. Lana entra a la habitación nuevamente dejando la puerta junta, yo estaba sacándome la polera que estaba completamente mojada, intento ponerme el bracear que me pasa lana, me queda muy bien de espalda en problema era con las copas, me quedaban un poco grande, y miro suavemente para tras y veo el cuerpo de lana es su máximo esplendor, veo el costado con su espalda, veo la silueta de sus grandes senos y su enorme trasero, me despego de esa inusual escena con un movimiento de cabeza, y decido sacarme el sostén y quedarme solo con la polera, me pongo las bragas que me quedan un poquito grande de trasero, pero no importaba, continuo poniéndome unos leggins de color Negro.

Lana sale de la habitación con unos jeans desgastados y una polera con caída en los hombros amarilla, su pelo empapado amarrado con una liga. Se va a la pequeña cocina americana y saca dos tazas para tomar un café.

Quería preguntarle si se quedaría en el tráiler esta noche, era usual que nos quedáramos cuando llovía mucho o nevara en la carretera se ponía un tanto resbalosa. Así que me lleno de valor y pregunto.

 **Jen** : ¿Te quedaras en el tráiler hoy?

 **Lana:** Aun no lo decido, si sigue lloviendo como hasta ahorita es lo más probable. ¿Y tú que harás?

 **Jen:** No lo sé tampoco, mi tráiler está un poco lejos, bueno a unos minutos, pero volvería a quedar completamente mojada, esperare que descampe un poco para poder decidir.

 **Lana:** Bueno si no llega a descampar te puedes quedar acá. No tengo problemas ahí nos acomodamos (cara coqueta).

 **Jen:** Solo se me paso por mi mente compartir la cama con lana, hasta que veo el sofá y lo más probable que duerma ahí, gracias digo con dulzura.

 **Lana:**

Le paso la taza de café a Jen y nos sentamos en el sofá, recorro con la mirada el cuerpo de Jen y veo sus pezones marcados en la polera, me encantaba como se asomaban (muerdo mi labio), ¿porque no se habrá puesto el bracear que deje para ella?, pienso que quizás le quedo un poco grande, rio sutilmente.

Me acabo mi café en cosa de segundos, y prefiero tomarme un vino son las 10 de la noche y aun llueve, me pongo a dar vueltas por el lugar , saco un cigarrillo, abro un poco la puerta para dejar salir un poco el humo, jen solo me mira, me apoyo en la puerta, sacando un poco la mano y tirando el humo para fuera, de pronto jen se levanta del sofá con esos pezones que me están volviendo loca, pero intento no mirarlos, se acerca y me pide un cigarrillo, se pone a mi lado, entra mucho frio por la puerta, por lo que nos juntamos un poco, nuestras caderas se juntan sutilmente, estamos frente a frente, y se ve hermosa o por lo menos yo la veo así.

 _No sé lo que me pasa con mi compañera de trabajo, es algo que nunca en mi vida me había sucedido y me asusta y me gusta a la vez_ , _Me pongo nerviosa cuando estamos así de cerca, pero intento disimularlo lo más que puedo. Es distinto cuando estamos en nuestros personajes, no siento este nervio, pero cada vez que apagan las cámaras, ese escalofríos vuelve y hace que me retuerza por dentro, después de la noche en el Bar, decidí no hablar del tema, no darle importancia, dejarlo como una pequeña "aventura" y eso se vuelve imposible, quería tener más de Jen, hemos tenido constantes coqueteos e indirectas y seguimos compartiendo igual que siempre._

Voto un poco de humo, mirando a Jen fijamente y sin quererlo muerdo mi labio inferior sutilmente, atrayendo la atención de Jen hacia mí, ella pone uno de sus brazos a mi lado, quedando un poco atrapada entre sus brazos, es inevitable no ponerme nerviosa, pero cuando yo pensaba que era para besarme, eso no sucedió, apago la luz que daba para afuera.

 **Jen:**

Tengo a lana al frente mío, no puedo apartar mi vista de sus enormes y preciosos pechos, de su carnosa boca, de sus intensos ojos, y de como ella mira de vez en cuando mis pezones, mordiéndose sutilmente los labios, solo puedo decir que me encanta cuando lo hace.

Cerramos la puerta con dificultad, salió un poco de viento, por lo que el tráiler se comenzó a mover un poco, lana abre unos trémenos ojos, realmente es una tormenta dice un poco confusa. Pasan unos segundos y comienza a sonar el celular de lana. Contesta y comienza hablar, se va para su habitación disculpándose.

Sale de la nada diciendo que era Robert, que se quedara en su tráiler igual, como varios, Ginni y Josh igual se quedaran, se alcanzaron a ir Emilie y Megan.

Digo sin pensarlo, bueno no somos las únicas (entusiasmada).

Lana me mira con una sonrisa y dice hace mucho frio, y pone sus dos brazos en sus hombros, sentada a lo indio en el sillón, voy a ir a ver qué pasa con la calefacción por qué no está funcionando, y lana tirita más, soy un poco friolenta dice con una pequeña mueca.

Me apunta hacia en vino, lleno las dos copas, y saco una frazada para pasar el frio. Estamos las dos en el sofá cada una en una esquina, tapando nuestras piernas por esa frazada. Nos bebimos el vino entre miradas, jugueteos con nuestros pies, solo nos queda él concho de la botella y no me encuentro normal, y parece que lana tampoco. Sigue tiritando, por lo que la tomo y la acerco a mí, poniéndola entre mis piernas, tiene su cara apoyada en mi pecho, le hago un poco de cariño en su cabello que está un poco húmedo por lo que le sacó la liga que lo sostenía, lana pasa sus manos por detrás de mi espalda.

Siento un pequeño escalofríos cuando hace eso, tiene sus manos heladas, y pasa por debajo de mi polera, mis pezones se endurecen y parece que Lana lo siente y ríe, levanta la cabeza, se da cuenta de lo ruborizada que me encuentro y sonríe coqueta.

 _Muero de vergüenza_ , y lana dice:

\- que no te de vergüenza, además no es la primera vez que los siento (coqueta), y ¿porque andas sin bracear? Pregunta confusa.

Bueno, ando sin bracear porque no me quedaron los tuyos, debes comprender que tus pechos son más grandes que los míos, me quedaban un poco sueltos y preferí no ponérmelos (encogiéndose de hombros).

Yo creo que los tenemos del mismo tamaño, solo que a ti te gusta más presumirlos, por no te gusta usar bracear( dice coqueta)

De que hablas Lana digo divertida, _¿esta mujer me quiere tomar el pelo o qué? Todo el mundo sabe que lana tiene unos pechos enormes_.

 _Digo:_ Todo el mundo sabe y ve que tú tienes unos pechos enormes y si hablamos de presumirlos, tú eres la que gana esta batalla, porque déjame decirte, que los trajes de la reina malvada dejan muy poco a la imaginación (me muerdo el labio).

Lana solo me mira, se apoya sobre sus rodillas que están entre mis piernas, me mira coqueta y se acerca más a mí y me dice al oído, creo que eso lo tengo que comprobar yo, dice segura y se separa de mi oreja y me mira fijamente, y si hablamos de la reina malvada, puedo deducir que las has mirado mucho.

Sin pensarlo le digo: ¿y cómo no hacerlo?

Ella levanta una ceja y toca uno de mis pechos, quedó inmóvil, solo escucho mi respiración y lana _dice:_ solo es una palma mía y si tienes los pechos más pequeños que yo (dice segura y sexy). Sin pensarlo hago mi mismo, puse mi mano en uno de los pechos de Lana, ella solo me mira, ¡sí! los tienes más grandes, porque tenemos una mano similar de hecho yo la tengo un poco más grande y me falta mano para cubrir tu Seno, y sin pensarlo apretó el pezón de lana haciéndola gemir, estaba con un bracear muy delgado.

Termino de sacar mi mano de su seno cuando lana se abalanza sobre mí, dándome un beso apasionado, corto el beso, la tomo con mis dos manos por su cara preguntándole si estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, a lo que ella contesta: nunca estuve tan segura.

La acerco con fuerza besándola nuevamente, nuestras lenguas se juntan, fue un beso maravilloso, tiro una de mis manos directo a su trasero, por lo que ella salta un poco, paso mi boca por su cuello, haciéndola gemir, siento las manos de lana pasar por debajo de su polera masajeando lentamente mis senos dándole mayor atención a los pezones, quiero hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez nuestras bocas se juntan nuevamente, paso mis dos brazos por su trasero subiendo lentamente por su espala, haciendo que ella lo disfrute, hasta llegar a sus enormes senos, los estaba tocando nuevamente y realmente eran enormes, sigo tocando uno de sus Senos y mi otra mano la bajo hacia el pantalón llegando a su ingle, haciendo que ella abre un poco las piernas para lograr meter uno de mis dedos a los labios de su parte intima, haciéndola gemir, doy pequeños movimientos circulares, sintiendo como mis dedos comenzaban a mojarse, lana besa mi cuello, mueve sus manos muy rápido en mi cuello y cabello, mueve su pelvis en forma circular haciendo que rose en mi entre pierna, cuando estoy a punto de introducir mis dedos dentro de ella, y esta forcejea con el botón de mi pantalón, llaman a la puerta, haciendo que nos separándonos rápidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6:**

Las mujeres solo se miran, intentan controlar su respiración agitada, hasta que Lana saca el habla diciendo que ya va, jen se levanta rápidamente a buscar otro vino, mientras lana abre la puerta.

Solo se asoma por la puerta, sacando su cabeza y ve a Ginni y a Josh, mira su reloj sutilmente eran las 12:30 recién, los hace pasar estaba diluviando allá afuera.

Se asoma Jen detrás del mesón de la cocina saludando.

 **Josh:** estas acá Jen, te fuimos a buscar a tu tráiler y no estabas, menos mal, porque Ginni abrió la puerta y estaba toda mojado por una gotera.

 **Jen:** ¿de verdad? Pregunto en tono preocupada.

 **Ginni** : Si pero secamos y pusimos una tarro.

 **Jen:** gracias chicos. (Aliviada)

 **Lana:** ¿y que los trae por acá? (amable)

 **Josh:** estábamos muy aburridos, y te llamábamos al celular y salía apagado, queremos tomarnos algo.

 **Lana:** se me tiene que haber ido la batería

 **Jen:** yo estoy en las mismas.

 **Lana:** bueno ¿qué quieren beber? tengo vino y vodka.

 **Ginni:** nosotros trajimos Wiski ¿es mejor para el frio no?

 **Lana:** creo que me cambiare al wisky.

Lana va a buscar 4 vasos y unos hielos dejándolos en la pequeña mesa, jen termina por guardar el vino donde estaba.

Se acomodan alrededor de la pequeña mesa de centro, jen en una esquina del sofá y Ginni en la otra esquina, mientras que lana y Josh están sentados a lo indio en unos cojines.

Chicos no sé qué les parezca a ustedes pero me quiero fumar un porro de Marihuana _dice_ Josh, a Jen se le iluminaron los ojos, lana solo sonrió, y Ginni solo _dice_ hace años que no me fumo uno, pero como estamos en confianza lo hare; Josh solamente la mira y sonríe.

 **Lana:**

 _Como nos cortan el momento de esa manera, cuando estábamos a punto de continuar lo que dejamos pendiente hace unos días atrás y para varear era Ginni nuevamente la que nos interrumpe; pero no me queda de otra que disfrutar con mis compañeros, además no creo que valla hacer la única vez que tengamos esta oportunidad._

 _Miro para todos lados y veo algo extraño entre Ginni y Josh, será que la realidad supera a la ficción, no dejan de mirarse. Josh está concentrado haciendo el porro y yo me pierdo en los labios de Jen, en sus ojos entre verdes y azules, en realidad ¿de qué color los tiene? Ella me mira de vez en cuando; y Ginni solo me mira queriéndome decir algo, intento disimular pero ella es la única que sabe que algo pasa entre Jen y yo, por lo que es imposible no ponerme algo nerviosa._

Esta listo el porro, por lo que Josh lo prende, pasa a mis manos primero, con la primera quemada siento como mis ojos se vuelven vidriosos, se lo paso a Jen que esta al frete mío, sin quitarme la vista de encima, fuma como una profesional, de seguro fuma más seguido que yo, llega a las manos de Ginni que se ahoga rápidamente con el humo, pasándole el porro a Josh nuevamente, da unas dos vueltas más y yo ya no estoy normal, siento mis ojos pequeños y unas ganas sorprendente de reírme, me doy cuenta de que Josh y Ginni no dejan de coquetear, y debo decir que Ginni es demasiado graciosa con los efectos de la marihuana en el cuerpo, por mi parte no puedo despegarme de los labios de Jen, se ve hermosa, siento como un calor se posa en mi parte intima recordando lo que habíamos dejado pendiente hace unos minutos atrás.

Según una amiga que fuma yerba constantemente _dice:_ que las mejores relaciones sexuales son bajo el efecto de la Cannabis, ya que tus sentidos están más atentos ante cualquier cosa, eso lo noto de inmediato, mi tacto era distinto, podía tocar las cosas y sentir su textura tal cual eran, mi vista había aumentado, mis oídios y mi olfato se habían agudizado.

 **Jen:**

Fumo marihuana hace un par de años, no lo hago todos los días, pero si cuando tengo la oportunidad y más una oportunidad como esta. Paso mis dedos por mi nariz sutilmente y aún tengo el olor de Lana entre mis dedos, se ve hermosa con los ojitos chinitos, sus ojos brillan más de lo normal y me convencí a mí misma que esta noche la señorita LP sería absolutamente mía y nadie me lo iba a impedir.

No me importaba nada, solo ella y yo, me miraba constantemente lo cual hacia que me derritiera, no podía apartar mi vista de ella, aunque estuviéramos conversando con Josh y Ginni; por su parte ellos están muy ocupados coqueteando, conozco a Ginni y siempre le gusto a Josh, creo que serían una linda pareja.

Quiero alejarme de ellos un momento, dejarlos tener un poco más de intimidad, después de unos vasos de wiski ya no siento ni el frío.

Miro directamente a lana, que juega con su vaso, no se me ocurre que pueda estar pensando por su cabeza, pero yo quiero llevármela de ese lugar. Así que decido pedirle un cigarro, el cual lo tenemos que fumar afuera, y era una buena forma para salir del tráiler un momento.

 **Lana:** Estaba esperando que dijeras eso Jen. (me mira coqueta)

Nos paramos rápidamente, quería presionarla contra mi cuerpo, abrimos la puerta con dificultad, aun llueve pero como menos intensidad, así que decidimos salir del tráiler, hablamos un poco con los chicos sin mirar para adentro, hasta que en un momento no nos contestaron más, por lo que puede deducir lo que estaba pasando.

Lana prende el cigarro, ve hacia adentro disimuladamente y me pega un codazo para que vea, me asomo y están los chicos en el sillón, por lo que veo no pierden el tiempo, cerramos la puerta despacio.

Lana se está riendo sin poder controlarse, tengo que decir que se ve preciosa cuando ríe, la quedo mirando y le pregunto: ¿de qué te ríes? Ella solo me muestra su cigarro completamente mojado, infumable y me rio con ella.

De pronto ella se acerca a mí, poniendo su boca cerca de la mía, me huele mi cuello, por lo que la tomo rápidamente de la cintura apretándola contra mi cuerpo, la apoyo contra la pared del tráiler, beso su cuello, paso mis manos mojadas por su vientre, pasando a sus glúteos, ella salta, ella desesperadamente desabrocha mi pantalón, metiendo su mano entre mis piernas, gimo ante aquel acto, por lo que veo, no quiere perder el tiempo, puedo sentir todo, me excita su respiración agitada al lado de mi oreja; con su otra mano me toma por mi nuca apasionadamente, besándome fuertemente los labios, ella saca su mano de mi entre pierna, y me dejo llevar por ella hacia atrás del tráiler sin cortar el beso, siento su polera muy pegada a su cuerpo por lo que decido sacársela, no me importo que volviera a llover con más intensidad; la quería desnuda ante mí, ella saca mis leggins con dificultad, yo termino de sacar mi polera y ella hace lo mismo con sus pantalones, la veo en ropa interior y bueno, yo solo estoy en bragas.

Tiene un cuerpo hermoso, y la lluvia le da un toque distinto a su piel, su cabello se volvió a mojar, la doy vuelta bruscamente, ella apoya sus dos manos en la pared del tráiler.

 **Lana:**

Bueno aquí estoy, cometiendo mi mayor locura, la lluvia cae por mi cuerpo, siento cada una de las gotas que cae por mi espalda, cuando siento la respiración caliente de Jen pasar por mi oreja y bajar lentamente por mi espalda, lo cual me hace gemir, ¡por dios! Digo el voz alta, la rubia solo suelta una pequeña risa, quiero verla, intento darme vuelta, quiero verla más detenidamente, pero ella está muy entretenida excitándome con cada beso que me da es mi espalda, llega mi trasero, el cual besa y acaricia apasionadamente, es inevitable no parar un poco la cola, por lo que ella me pega un pequeño palmazo que me hace saltar y mirar rápidamente para atrás, hasta que siento sus labios buscando los míos; me tiene muy entretenida con ese beso, cuando comienza a pasar una de sus manos por mi entre pierna, llegando a mi vagina la cual acaricia suavemente, la masajea con pequeños toques, no puedo aguantar mis quejidos, quería que cortara con el sufrimiento, que introdujera sus dedos dentro de mí, pero me hizo esperar; me volteo, quedando frente a ella nuevamente, viendo sus hermosos y pequeños senos, mis manos se van directos a ellos, me impulso y los beso, tirando uno de sus pezones con mi boca, ella no puede evitar gemir.

 _Nunca en mi vida pensé que tendría sexo con una mujer, según yo estaba muy segura que era completamente heterosexual, pero la vida nunca deja de sorprenderte._

De un rápido movimiento la apoyo contra la pared, ella solo me mira, la beso en sus labios, bajo por sus pechos, pasando rápidamente a su entrepiernas, cuando llego a sus caderas, bajo lentamente sus bragas, me siento sobre mis talones y subo una de sus piernas a mi hombro, ella está completamente apoyada en la pared, meto mi cabeza a su vagina, con mi lengua busco su clítoris que se encuentra hinchado por la excitación, beso apasionadamente su parte intima, haciéndola gemir, me tira el pelo, le tiritan sus piernas y pasa lo que nunca había sentido y que me encanto, sentí todo su liquido en mi boca producto del orgasmo, saco mi cabeza lentamente de las piernas, y la miro, se ve hermosa, no sé si es traspiración o son las gotas de la lluvia que corren por toda su piel, bajo su pierna, subo lentamente, tocando su cintura, buscando sus labios, ella me toma de mi espalda y me vuelve a voltear dejándome apoyada en la pared nuevamente.

Saca mi bracear lentamente, y baja a sacarme mis bragas, me toma de mis glúteos levantándome a su cintura, y comienza a moverse bruscamente, haciéndome sentir un rose que no me podía resistir, me desespero, no puedo parar de gemir, y todo empeora cuando se separa un poco de mí, y mete su mano entre nuestros vientres bajando a mi vagina, hasta que siento sus dedos dentro de mí, salto y gimo por el acto tan brusco, ya no gimo, grito, por lo que carga todo su cuerpo al mío, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de mí, me besa apasionadamente el cuello, y grito de nuevo.

 **Jen:**

Tengo que tapar la boca de Lana con una de mis manos, ya que la otra está muy ocupada haciendola gozar.

Ella se mueve de forma circular, siento como se está dejando llevar por el orgasmo que se aproxima, mis dedos están completamente mojados, saco mi mano de su boca y la cayo con un beso; ella muerde mi labio por la desesperación, haciéndome gemir, cuando veo el cuerpo de Lana estremecerse y mojándome completamente mi mano, al darme cuanta, bajo sus pierna rápidamente, dejándome hundir entre sus piernas, chupando y tragando todo su líquido, muerdo sutilmente mis labios, subiendo suavemente, busco sus labios los cuales los beso cariñosamente, pasa sus manos por mi cuello, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, creo que fue lo más arriesgado que he hecho, además, de que alguien nos podría haber visto, estábamos en medio de una tormenta; pero no sé en qué momento dejo de llover, me pude poner mi polera a duras penas al igual que los pantalones, mis pies están llenos de barro, aunque la veo a ella y estamos absolutamente iguales. Vamos a la entrada del tráiler, Lana ve la hora, son las 4 de la mañana y me pregunto qué será de Ginni y Josh.

Abrimos la puerta suavemente, y están dormidos en el sillón tapados con una manta, nos fúmanos un cigarro tranquilamente, nos besamos constantemente, pero nos pusimos hablar del tiempo, de cuánto tiempo estaremos con este clima.

Tengo mis bragas en mis manos y lana tiene su ropa interior, entramos suavemente al tráiler, apagamos la luz de la pequeña sala y nos vamos al baño a darnos una ducha y sacarnos todo el barro que tenemos en nuestros pies.

Entro primero a la ducha, lana solo me mira de afuera mientras se lava los dientes, termina y no aguanta más, por lo que decide ducharse conmigo, lo cual se lo agradezco, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de mí siempre es un placer.

Terminamos de ducharnos con mucha dificultad, porque fue imposible no tocarnos, besarnos, pero teníamos que dormir, además, estaba Ginni y Josh afuera.

Por suerte tendríamos que compartir cama, lana me presta ropa interior nuevamente y un pijama pequeño, ella se pone algo parecido. Nunca había disfrutado tanto una cama como ese día, estuvo demasiado excitante lo que paso afuera, pero si hacía mucho frío, por lo que la cama estaba caliente, más aun con el cuerpo de lana a mi lado, tiene sus pies fríos, los cuales entrelazo entre mis piernas, acaricio suavemente su espalda y nos quedamos completamente dormidas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por atrasarme en actualizar pero he estado con miles de cosas estos ultimos días.**

 **Vuelvo a pedir perdón por ocupar los nombres de las Actrices involucradas.**

 **Todo el 100% ficción.**

 **Intentare responder los comentarios al final de cada capitulo.**

 **Acotación: intentare ocupar la letra** _ **cursiva para acciones o pensamientos.**_

 **Los ocupare para conversaciones, diálogos.**

 **Que disfruten la lectura.**

 **CAPITULO 7:**

Jennifer se despierta a las 7 de la madrugada, mira hacia al lado y ve a Lana profundamente dormida, se ve realmente hermosa; algunos cabellos tapan sutilmente su rostro, con una de sus manos la despeja y observa detenidamente su maravilloso perfil, no podía creer lo que acababan de hacer, jamás imagino que pasaría una noche loca con su compañera de reparto.

Se levanta lentamente de la cama, besa suavemente su frente y pasa una de sus manos por la espalda de la morena, la cual responde con una leve sonrisa, busca la ropa que traía puesta, la cual se apresura a ponérsela.

Camina hacia la pequeña sala, ve a Ginni y a Josh profundamente dormidos en el sofá, y en Puntillas se aproxima a la puerta, la cual abre con suavidad, nota que ha parado de llover por el momento y se apresura a salir del tráiler, no se ve a nadie caminando por la locación, después de 5 minutos llega a su tráiler.

Abre la puerta y se da cuenta del tarro que puso Ginni el cual vacía y lo coloca nuevamente en el lugar, corre a su cama Para volver a dormir.

 **Jen:**

Me tapo rápidamente con las tapas de mi cama, esta demasiado helado allá afuera, intento acomodarme en mi cama, pero tengo que decir que extraño el calor del cuerpo de Lana, necesitó su olor para poder dormir o quizás el simple hecho de saber que la tengo a mi lado.

Nunca he sido una mujer que se toma las cosas con prisa, de hecho me encanta en el proceso en el que nos encontramos, el cual consiste en conocernos o el simple hecho de pasar una noche agradable o solo tener sexo, aunque con Lana me imagino en algo mas estable.

Después de la noche de pasión que tuvimos no me la imagino compartiendo su cuerpo con otra persona, y ¡si! Quizás soy un poco egoísta, pero es lo que siento y pienso.

Escucho levemente la gotera que cae adentro del tarro y me irrita, pero luego de algunos segundos puedo lograr dormir.

Jennifer se introdujo en un sueño profundo, el cual le mostraba imágenes de la noche anterior, y que noche había sido, por otro nado lana buscaba con una de sus manos a Jen, estaba entre dormida, pero extrañaba su calor al lado de ella, pero de un momento a otro y sin saber porque, despertó bruscamente, sus ojos buscaron a Jen, pero no estaba en la pequeña habitación; se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina americana a poner un poco de café, sa la vuelta y ve a Ginni y Josh profundamente dormidos, mientras el café se prepara en la máquina ella Va la pequeña sala y se da cuenta del desastre, camina suavemente limpiando el lugar, sacando las botellas de Wisky de la pequeña mesa, la ropa de los chicos la acomodo a un lado del sofá, cuando ve los ojos de Ginni mirándola detenidamente.- buenos Días.- dice Lana dulcemente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, Ginni se pone algo nerviosa, y no logra buscar las palabras para decirle a Lana, por lo que sus mejillas se vuelven rosáceas por la situación.

Lana se da cuenta, y va su pieza para darle tiempo a la mujer para que se logre vestir sin sentir pena por lo sucedido, entra a la pieza, ve la hora son las 11:00 de la mañana y aún sigue lloviendo pero de una forma ligera, pero lo suficiente para no poder grabar ese día; Lana mira hacia el piso y ve su ropa regada por el lugar, ve el barro en sus pantalones y polera y es inevitable para ella mostrar una sonrisa coqueta al acordarse de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Después de tomar la ropa y tirarla literalmente al canasto de la ropa sucia fue a la cocina para servirse un poco de café encontrándose con Ginni ya despierta y vestida al igual que Josh, los cuales la miran de una forma curiosa.

 **Lana:**

Nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban alrededor del mesón de la cocina, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra de la noche anterior, no tenía idea de lo que iba a contestar si me preguntaban por Jen, solo diría que se había ido anoche cuando la lluvia seso un poco, pero lo cierto era que había dormido a mi lado, pero no tengo la menor idea hasta que hora, lo único que sé, que al despertar extrañe su cuerpo a mi lado.

Me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo perturbada por lo que acaba de pasar, era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer y por lo que vi o sentí, no estuve tan mal, pero el caso era que Jen hizo que arriesgara a cruzar esa barrera que tenía impuesta en mi cabeza.

¿y qué pasa si me termino enamorándome de mi compañera? Tan pronto me ice la pregunta en mi cabeza, ya la había descartado, convenciéndome que había sido cosa de una sola vez, y que probablemente solo era sexo y me convencí de aquello. Lo que tenía claro era que quería volver a repetirlo y era lo que más me costaba admitir, o quizás puede ser solo sexo, me encanto como fue, lo que sentí, me sentí tan viva, como hace años no me sentía.

Me sentí como en mis años de adolescencia, cuando estaba haciendo algo que a Mamá no le gustaba, pero de igual manera lo hacía. Tengo que decir que mi pobre madre sufrió bastante conmigo, era un poco rebelde, era usual que me escapara por la ventana o llegar de madrugada a la casa y siempre me descubría ganándome un gran castigo, los cuales nunca terminaba de cumplirlos.

Los tres colegas conversaron de cuando se podrían ir a casa, pero ninguno de los tres involucrados toco el tema de la noche anterior, Ginni miraba para todos lados, intentando no fijar la mirada en Josh, el cual actuaba muy natural, y pues Lana, se escondía en su taza de café, hasta que Josh saco el habla.- ¿Dónde está Jen?, lana miro para todos lados, pero se dio cuenta que la respuesta le correspondía solo a ella, y se apresuró a decir que se fue anoche después de fumar el cigarro, Ginni fija la mirada en Lana, al parecer no estaba totalmente convencida de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero dejo las cosas de ese modo.

Lana de un momento a otro toco el tema de los dos tortolitos que tenía al frente de ella.- ¿y ustedes, como la pasaron anoche? _Dice_ Lana con cara de coqueta, sin poder disimular una sonrisa y se apresuró a _decir_ : bueno, si quieren escuchar a una amiga, tengo que decirles que harían una gran pareja.- Ginni no pudo evitar ponerse roja, mientras Josh la miraba esperanzado, se notaba a leguas que Josh si quería tener algo con ella, pero era Ginni la que tenía más dificultad de tener algo con su compañero de reparto.

Cuando terminaron el Café, llamarón a Josh por teléfono para que llamara a sus compañeros, tenían una reunión en el tráiler de la producción, Josh se apresuró a llamar a Jen, mientras a Lana le suena el teléfono y era Robert, todos salieron rápidamente del tráiler, Lana fue a buscar una chaqueta para la lluvia y detuvo la mirada en el canasto de la ropa sucia, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al tráiler, estaban todos sentados alrededor de la Mesa, Lana se detuvo a buscar a Jen pero aun no llegaba, cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y bajar la mirada, ganándose la mirada curiosa de Ginni.

 **Jen:**

Salí rápidamente del Tráiler, dejando mi taza de café a medias por el apuro, cuando llegue al tráiler de la producción, estaban todos sentados, pero solo quería ver a Lana, es como si no la hubiera visto en años, me fije que cuando pose la mirada en ella, está bajo la mirada causándome extrañeza, pero comprendí que era natural, lo más probable que allá sido su primera experiencia lésbica y no quería apresurar las cosas y menos que ella se pusiera incomoda, al final de todo somos compañeras y tenemos demasiadas escenas juntas, como para poner una barrera entre nosotras.

Estaban Adam y Eddy juntos, seguía Robert, lana, Josh y Ginni a los cuales los observe, fue inevitable no reír para mis adentros al acordarme que anoche ellos tenías su propia fiesta en el Sofá al igual que yo y lana afuera del tráiler, solo pude reír, quería más días de lluvia.

Termine sentándome al lado de Ginni, la cual me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía la vista perfecta hacia Lana, podía ver sus movimientos, no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos oscuros, sus manos delicadas que no dejaban de moverse, podíamos aguantar la mirada por algunos segundos, se veía muy concentrada en el celular, hasta que suena mi celular y me termino ganando la mirada de todos los de la Sala, miro a Lana, la cual rápidamente esconde su celular entre sus piernas debajo de la mesa y me mira sutilmente, ganándome una sonrisa traviesa de su parte, miro mi celular nuevamente, pero me apresuro para ponerlo en silencio y sacar el vibrador. Y me pongo a responder el mensaje que para mi sorpresa era Lana.

Lana: Deja de mirarme por favor.

Jen: te miro como miro a todos, estoy poniendo atención a la reunión, no como tú que tienes la cabeza puesta en tu celular hahaha!

Lana: Solo te mande un mensaje, pero si estas poniendo atención me puedes explicar de que están hablando, porque tengo mi cabeza en otro lado.

Jen: emmm, creo que pararan las grabaciones estos días, por lo que han dicho, ¿pero en qué lado en tu cabeza? ¿no será que piensas en lo que paso anoche?

Lana: bueno, creo que no estoy tan perdida en la conversación, ¿y que paso anoche?

Jen: _No puede evitar mirarla, ella solo sonrió coqueta.-_ no te hagas la loca por favor, porque yo recuerdo a la perfección lo que paso entre nosotras.

Lana: No me hago la loca, lo soy o no te has dado cuenta de eso hahaha! Pero respecto a eso le dije a Ginni y a Josh que te fuiste en la misma noche después de unos cuantos cigarros, ¿me puedes cubrir con mi mentira?

Jen: _la miro con curiosidad.-_ creo que puedo mentir en eso, pero no te puedo mentir me encantaría que se volviera a repetir.- _muerdo mi labio inferior suavemente, ganándome el mismo gesto de su parte._

Saco la vista de mi celular, cuando ciento un pequeño codazo de parte de Ginni que me mira detenidamente, dejo mi celular en la mesa, pero lo dejo con la pantalla para abajo para no tentarme en responder los mensajes, miro a Lana lentamente y ella realizo el mismo movimiento, solo que dejo el celular en su chaqueta e intento poder atención a lo que hablaban.

 **Lana:**

Era imposible que me concentrara en la reunión, solo pasaba por mi mente las imágenes de la loca noche de ayer y por dios como quería repetirla, de verdad que luchaba con mis instintos, pero se me hacía imposible, miraba mi celular que tenía en la mesa y era como si me llamara para mandarle un mensaje a Jen el cual lo ice.

Me encanta el pequeño coqueteo que se formó entre ambas, me quedo claro que ella también quería tener una segunda ronda y eso me gusto pero, me asusto.

por lo que pude entender de la Reunión que no tendríamos grabaciones por unos 3 días, que ocupáramos esos días para descansar y que grabaríamos las escenas restantes en el bosque y para eso necesitábamos que el clima mejorara, pero que estuviéramos atenta a cualquier llamado.

Salimos rápidamente del tráiler, con un poco de lluvia, pero nada en comparación con lo de anoche, siento una mano en mi hombro derecho, por lo que mando un pequeño salto, pero para mi sorpresa era Robert, el cual me mira detenidamente y sin más pregunta.- ¿Qué te traes con JMO?, creo que mi cara se desfiguro en ese momento, el cual se da cuenta por que se pone a reír descaradamente, haciendo que me sienta un poco incomoda, le pego un pequeño manotazo en su estómago, haciendo que se calle, me jala de mi brazo y nos vamos caminando para nuestros coches, veo que Jen se sube a su auto y veo a Robert nuevamente.

Robert: ¿Somos amigos cierto? _curioso._

Lana: ¡Claro! ¿pero a qué viene esa pregunta? _Dudosa, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería._

Robert: Lana por favor, no te hagas la que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, por lo que sabes perfectamente, ¿qué te traes con la JMO?

Lana: _no podía mentirle a Robert a él no, me conoce a la perfección.-_ pasamos la noche juntas. _Dije sin más._

Robert: Lo sabía ¿y qué tal? ¿te gusto?

Lana: no sabría decirte, fue distinto, tú me entiendes es diferente, es una mujer.- _dije tono de desconcierto y me apoyo en mi auto, teniendo la mirada curiosa de Robert sobre mí._

Robert: ¿y eso que tiene que ver? Me refiero a que sea mujer, si te gusto no me explico porque no debería seguir.

Lana: me encantaría que siguiera, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no me asusta, porque me da terror equivocarme.

Robert: No puedes saber eso si no lo intentas, solo espero que no te lastime, sé que Jen ha tenido más relaciones con mujeres y porque lo sé, está seria tu primera experiencia ¿no?

Lana: claro que es mi primera experiencia es por eso que me asusta, es un terreno desconocido para mí. Pero debo decir que me encanto.

Robert solo me mira sorprendido, le solté todo de un tirón sin entrar en detalles, pero pregunte ¿Cómo lo supiese? A lo cual el respondió.- siempre supe que pasaría, tienen demasiada química en escena, además, de que sin querer pude ver con quien te estabas mensajeando en la reunión, ahí fue cuando lo confirme, eres demasiado transparente amiga, debes intentar ocultar lo que pasa a tu alrededor, porque o si no la otra gente comenzara a notarlo.- Es verdad, me cuenta ocultar lo que pasa conmigo, pero es evidente que Robert se da cuenta antes que todos porque es mi amigo.

Nos despedimos con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me subo al auto, muero de hambre y me apresuro a llamar a mi hermana para saber cómo están mis animales, me es difícil separarme de ellos, pero en tiempo de grabaciones es lo mejor que puedo hacer para que no estén solos.

Después de confirmar que Lola y Lenny están bien, me apresuro para llegar a mi casa, y me encuentro con un tráfico terrible, tripas crujen del hambre que tengo, pongo la radio para escuchar un poco de música para hacer mi travesía más placentera, hasta que me llaga un mensaje de Jen, el cual me apresuro a contestar, me pongo nerviosa en seguida, me siento tan estúpida por mis reacciones.

Jen: ¿Qué haces?

Lana: voy camino a casa, con un hambre terrible, pero este maldito transito esta horroroso.

Jen: ¿si quieres puedes venir a mi casa? Estoy preparando algo para comer.

Lana: Gracias, pero quiero cambiarme de ropa, ducharme tu sabes.

Jen: te puedes cambiar en mi casa Lana, yo te puedo prestar algo de ropa, además, vives demasiado lejos y está comenzando a llover nuevamente, tú sabes que mi casa está más central, ¿o te da miedo venir?

Lana: Como crees que me das miedo, por favor.- _aunque debo reconocer que si me da miedo, pero no le iba a demostrar eso a Jen.-_ ya está bien, pasare a tu casa, pero, no quiero que pienses que pasara algo porque no será así.

Jen: te espero entonces.

Cambio mi dirección a la casa de jen, en cuanto comienzan avanzar los autos, llego en menos de 20 minutos.

Dejo mi auto estacionado afuera y me apresuro a tocar el timbre de la casa, abren rápidamente, y ahí estaba Jen con un pantalón suelto de color gris y una polera sin hombros de color blanco, su un poco mojado.

Intento parecer muy segura por lo que la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me hace pasar cerrando el portón inmediatamente, es una casa bastante amplia, está un poco mojado el patio por la lluvia, que se detiene a ratos.

 **Jen:**

Me emociona que Lana venga a mi casa, aunque ella diga que no pasara nada, es inevitable, no me explico cómo se engaña de esa manera.

Y si quizás a veces soy tímida, pero cuando quiero algo soy demasiado obstinada y después de la noche que paso, me decidí que quería a la sta Lana Parilla solo para mí y nada ni nada lo podría impedir.

Cuando llego esa hermosa mujer, se veía demasiado tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado, la hago pasar, le muestro mi casa detenidamente, le paso un poco de ropa limpia y le muestro el cuarto de baño para que logre ducharse, mientras yo termino de preparar la comida.

Son las 3:12 de la tarde, es relativamente temprano, Lana sale con uno de mis jeans, con su pelo mojado un poco revuelto y se sienta en el sofá mientras ve su celular.

Es imposible no dejar de mirarla, esta mujer me provoca cosas inexplicables, es tan hermosa y coqueta que me vuelve loca.

Estoy poniendo el café en una taza para poder llevárselo, pero me doy cuenta que ella se levanta suavemente, poniéndose al frente de los ventanales de la sala, mirando fijamente como comienza a caer nuevamente un poco de lluvia.

Me acerco a ella pasándole una taza de café mientras esta listo el almuerzo, ella me mira con esos ojazos y hace que me estremezca, dándome las gracias, pone sus dos manos alrededor del café y me doy cuenta del frio que siente, voy camino a la cocina nuevamente, pero de un impulso y sin pensarlo me acerco más a ella, pasando rápidamente mis brazos por detrás de ella, sentido el olor de su piel en mi nariz, pongo mi cabeza entre su nuca y cuello, la cual reacciona con un pequeño salto y después se tranquiliza.

Lana: ¿Qué haces jen? _sin girar a verme._

Jen: Nada, solo quiero que no sientas frio, pero si te molesta puedo soltarte.

Lana deja la taza de café en una mesa que está al lado, pero no pienso en soltarla, hasta que se da vuelta suavemente y quedamos frente a frente.- no quiero que me sueltes.- dice suavemente, y sin previo aviso siento sus labios los míos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8:**

 _ **Jennifer:**_

Sentir sus labios contra los míos fue lo mejor que me puso suceder, eran tan suaves y cálidos, intento intensificar el beso, pero Lana detiene en beso poniendo una de sus manos mi pecho impulsándose suavemente para tras.- creo que esto no esta bien.- dice Lana suavemente, toma nuevamente su taza de café dirigiéndose al sofá dejándome sin habla, hago una pequeña mueca y corro a la cocina a apagar la comida.

Se que quizás a lana se le haga algo complicado aceptar lo que acababa de suceder, y lo que paso la noche anterior, me imagino la cantidad de preguntas que deben pasar por su cabeza.

Me apresuró a poner la mesa, llamando a lana, lleno su copa con un poco de vino tinto, comemos a gusto, puedo sentir un poco de tensión cada vez que ella me mira, veo sus puños apretarse de vez en cuando, pero aun así no la ciento incomoda con mi presencia.

La lluvia aun no cesa, de hecho cae con mas intensidad sobre el techo, la noche comienza a posarse, y yo no puedo quitar mi vista de los ojos profundos de lana, decido levantarme del sofá donde estábamos viendo una película, poniendo unos troncos secos a la chimenea. La temperatura esta muy baja, siento como los dedos de mis pies se entumiesen. Lana se sienta a lo indio en el sofá.

Me acomodo debajo del sofá dándole la espalda a Lana, puedo sentir como se mueven sus pies arriba de mi cabeza, como las techas de su celular se mueven con velocidad, hasta que no las siento más, dándole paso al calor del cuerpo de lana que se acomodaba a mi lado, estira sus piernas y me mira delicadamente, le suelto una pequeña sonrisa levantándome con suavidad, ganándome la mirada de extrañeza de la mujer, recojo las dos copas con una mano y se las enseño; con mi otra mano agarro el vino. Sentándome nuevamente, le paso su copa la cual lleno con rapidez.

La miro detenidamente a los ojos, y levanto mi copa chocándolas suavemente.

Intento pasar uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero ella se corre suavemente, ganándome una mirada de parte de ella, la miro con suavidad, y vuelve a su lugar.

Comienzo a jugar con mis dedos en su hombro, puedo sentir lo nerviosa que se pone cuando poso mis dedos entre su hombro y cuello. _Quién lo diría, ver a lana nerviosa era lo mejor que me podría suceder, siempre están segura de sí, pero ahora, está completamente callada, con sus hombros tenso por mi presencia._

 _ **Lana:**_

Tener a Jennifer a mi lado era una tortura, mi cabeza me dice que no debe pasar nada, pero mi corazón, mis impulsos quieren saltar arriba de ella y no soltarla más.

Además, estar con una copa de vino, sentados al frente de una chimenea llena de leña, pasando este frente de mal tiempo a su lado, era demasiado romántico, que detalle, es como si lo hubiera tenido todo fríamente planeado.

No puedo comprender lo que me pasa cuando estoy al lado de ella, mis pensamientos lo logran llegar a tiempo a mis músculos, impidiéndome reaccionar y ¡sí! Es algo nuevo, distinto a todo lo que he vivido antes y eso me asusta mucho, hace que pierda toda mi seguridad, es un terreno no explorado.

Creo que podría acostumbrarme a estar con una mujer, pero debería ser Jennifer, creo imposible sentir lo que siento por esta rubia y eso es perturbador. Pero no es amor, el algo que quizás pueda crecer, pero ¿podría exponer mi carrera por algo que aún no puedo explicar? No soy la primera mujer de Jennifer lo que hace todo más complicado, yo estaría recién saliendo del closet, pero y ¿ella?, ella claro que no, se sabía que Jennifer ha tenido tanto novias como novios, y eso si me hacía sentir insegura y ¿Qué pasa si me enamoro de ella? Ante esa pregunta bebo un buen sorbo de mi vino, eso no podría suceder, ¿pero si llegaba a suceder y a ella no le pasaba igual?, ¿y soy yo la que se queda con ese sentimiento?, además de las lágrimas que vendrían, ¿estaría dispuesta a quedar completamente desnuda ante una persona? Creo que no lo sabré si no lo intento, pero que hacer con todas esas preguntas que me torturan.

Así que estaba decidida a preguntar, y sacando toda mi personalidad, dejando todos mis miedos afuera, me decidí.

Lana: ¿fue tu primera vez? _Sabiendo perfectamente que no lo era. Ella me mira confusa._

Jennifer: ¿la primera vez de que Lana?

Lana: de estar con una mujer, del hecho que este en tu casa tomándome de una copa de vino, intentando no hablar lo que pasó la noche anterior. _Soltando todo, sin parar de hablar, mirando fijamente a Jennifer, que se daba cuenta que era una conversación seria._

Jennifer: no Lana, no fue mi primera vez, pero eso no lo hace menos importante, de hecho me gusto demasiado, pero no quiero apurar las cosas, al final ¿esta debe ser tu primera vez o me equivoco?, y no quiero presionarte, quiero darte tu tiempo, pero no quiero que te sientas mal por eso, se todas las preguntas que debes tener en tu cabeza loca, porque yo ya pase por eso.

Lana mira más tranquila a Jen, la rubia toma la mano de lana envolviéndola, entrelazando sus dedos suavemente.

Lana: si es mi primera vez y me da miedo de verdad, me mata la curiosidad (ríe) tengo que decirlo, pero no quiero enamorarme, no en el punto que esta mi vida, no había querido tener relaciones con otras personas por lo mismo, quizás algo más carnal (pone una mirada coqueta, mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente)

Jennifer: ¿me quiere decir? ¿Qué me pretende ocupar de juguete sexual? _Dice divertida_

Lana: no quise decir eso (apenada)

Jennifer: se lo que intentas decirme lana, pero debo decirte que es algo complicado, ¿y qué pasa si nos enamoramos? Eso no lo vas a poder controlar. Pero si llego aceptar tu propuesta indecente, quiero hacer un trato.

Lana: me siento como si estuviera hablando con Rumpel… pero suéltalo de una vez.

Jennifer: quiero que seamos exclusivas, me refiero que no puedes estar con nadie más que no sea yo y lo mismo al revés.

Lana: me parece lógico, entonces que dices ¿Te arriesgas? Pero que "esto" quede para nosotras, claro si llegas aceptar.

Jennifer la toma de la cintura apasionadamente.- claro que acepto.- dice jen dándole un beso apasionado a lana, ella lo responde con la misma intensidad, pero se apresura a preguntar entre los labios de jen.- ¿y qué pasa si nos enamoramos? _Le salta la pregunta anterior de Jen_.- Jennifer pasa su boca por su oído, diciendo.- eso lo resolveremos si llegase a pasar, por ahora hay que disfrutar.-

 _ **Narrador.-**_

No se pueden controlar, sus cuerpos y sus mentes están sumergidos en una pasión desenfrenada, algo que ninguna de las dos puede parar, solo se da, no algo que puedan controlar, pasan unos cuantos minutos y sin explicarse como lana ya estaba tirando a Jennifer contra el sofá, dejando a la rubia sorprendida, la cual solo se deja llevar por la pasión de lana, estaban solo en ropa interior y jen no podía de dejar de ver el cuerpo de lana, sus senos, si pequeña cintura, siente como las piernas de morena se apretar alrededor de sus caderas, la rubia pasa los manos suavemente por la espada de lana causando que se estremezca, provocando que jen mierda suavemente su labio, las dos no pensaban en absolutamente nada, solo en sentirse y así la hora paso hasta que cae el cuerpo exhausto de lana sobre el pecho de jen. Se separan en algunos segundos más tarde, subiendo a la habitación quedándose completamente dormidas.

Lana se había levantado muy temprano, necesitaba un café, no podía parar de sonreír, y aunque para ella era una locura, esa locura le estaba gustando, pone la radio suavemente, y comienza a preparar el desayuno. Por su parte la rubia se coloca una polera bajando rápidamente, sintiendo el olor al café, pero al asomarse a la habitación lo que ve la deja perpleja, una lana realmente radiante, solo con ropa interior, que dejaban ver sus hermosas curvas y como sus caderas se mueven suavemente al ritmo de la canción; como le gustaba esa mujer, se acerca suavemente, jen no puede parar de mirarla, se impresiono con la latina mientras bailaba en el bar y semi desnuda se puede apreciar mucho mejor.

Jennifer la toma desprevenida agarrándola por la espalda, haciéndolo que a lana se le salga un pequeño grito, la latina se gira rápidamente, la rubia la levanta fuertemente poniéndola sobre el mesón de la cocina, besándola apasionadamente, pero aunque lana estuviera excitándose y fuera casi incontrolable, se pasara un poco de la mujer, besando suavemente sus labios.- me tengo que ir.- dice lana suavemente, se toman su café a punta de besos, pero la latina se apresura a bañarse y ponerse su ropa que estaba seca, despidiéndose de Jen con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ese día se le hizo larga a ambas, no sabían que hacer, por su parte Lana se puso a repasar sus líneas y jen había salido por algo para comer, había sido un día largo y húmedo por la reciente lluvia, ninguna de las dos había mandado un mensaje ni nada, solo se tomaron el día para relajarse, mañana comenzarían las grabaciones nuevamente.

Son las 6 de la mañana y ambas se apresuran a meterse a la ducha, Jennifer va a tomar desayuno, y lana intenta averiguar que se pondrá en el día.

Salen de la casa rápidamente y se van al estudio. Jennifer llega unos minutos antes que lana, ambas intentan evitarse por nervios, pero les ganaba las ganas de verse.

Jen está en la cafetería con Ginni cuando lana pasa al frente de ellas, saludándolas cariñosamente con una de sus manos, jen tensa un poco la mandíbula, esperando que la morena se acercara pero eso no sucedió, solo fue por un café y se apresuró a llegar al lado de Robert, dejando a la rubia con ganas de sentir su olor en la nariz.

Era evidente que ambas mujeres estaban incomodas, pero no podían dejar de mirarse, aunque sea unos minutos y sin que alguien lo notase, debían ser cuidadosas, discretas algo que se le da terriblemente a Jen, ella solo quiere correr al lado de lana, pero es lana la que tiene las mayores trabas, para jen era evidente que terminarían enamoradas, no entendía como lana se engañaba de esa manera, pero al final solo le quedaba esperar.

Lana mira incansablemente su celular esperando algún mensaje, pero nada, se impacienta, mira para ambos lados, esperando ver a la rubia, pero aquella mujer se perdía demasiado rápido.

Lana sale de vestuario convertida en la reina malvada y a jen que estaba en una de las meses con Josh casi se le salieron los ojos, causando la risa en el rubio, jen intentaba no mirarla, pero sus ojos se le iban inmediatamente a sus senos, intentaba no mirar, y al final se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros estaban en la misma situación que ella, todo mirando a lana con ganas de devorársela, pero ella era la afortunada y se sentía orgullosa.

Lana repasa sus líneas con Robert, pero cuando la mujer va a su tráiler a buscar algo jen se apresura a buscar un vaso de agua, desviándose al tráiler de la morena, entra al tráiler rápidamente y encuentra a Lana viéndola detenidamente con cara de extrañeza, jen se apresura para llegar a su lado, agarrándola fuertemente por uno de sus brazos atracándola a su cuerpo, sin pensarlo la besa, lana pasa sus brazos por atrás de su cuello, jugando con el pelo de la rubia, jen solo quería desvestirla y hacerla suya en ese momento y aunque lana intentaba resistirle dejo que la rubia le bajara el cierre de su vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo, lana rápidamente le saca la chaqueta y le desabrocha los pantalones con rapidez, la rubia no paraba de ver a la morena, se vea tan sexy, con su ropa interior negra, con un maquillaje marcado, con su cabello tomado en una cola alta y larga. Era la fantasía de cualquiera, ver y sentir a la temible reina malvada.

Apoyada en la pared del tráiler, Lana se apresura a meter sus dedos bruscamente en la vagina de Jennifer provocándole un salto, pero jen hacer el mismo movimiento, era tan emocionante para ellas estar teniendo sexo a plena luz del día, era estar en suspenso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no por eso menos excitante, cuando las dos alcanzaron el clímax y se miraron a los ojos detenidamente, la morena se apresuró a buscar su vestido, pero jen sin poder controlarse al ver el formado trasero de su compañera le da una pequeña nalgada causando la risa de Lana, se sube el vestido suavemente y volea para que Jennifer se lo pueda abrochar.

Lana se mira rápidamente al espejo, encontrándose con un maquillaje corrido y algunos cabellos despeinados, la rubia se abrocha el pantalón, se acomoda su polera y termina por ponerse la chaqueta roja característica de Emma diciendo.- ¿quién diría que vería a la reina malvada desnuda?, lana la mira de reojo por el espejo diciendo.- bueno es un gusto que solo tú te puedes dar.- causando una sonrisa en la rubia que se apresuró a decir.- si un placer que solo yo me puedo dar, pero que muchas personas lo desean.- a claro responde rápidamente Lana, pero no por eso tengo que estar con cualquiera.- Jen solo la mira, acercándose a ella, ayudándola acomodar algunos cabellos, despidiéndose con un beso en la apasionado, para salir corriendo del lugar mientras Lana termina de arreglarse el maquillaje.

Jen se sienta feliz al lado de Josh que la mira extrañado, pero no reproduce ninguna palabra, cuando al paso de unos minutos ve a una Lana radiante, le parece extraño, pero logra comprenderlo, pero no quiere decir nada, prefiere hablarlo con Ginni que han tenido más confianza últimamente y quizás estas dos mujeres estaban en una situación parecida a la de él.

Las semanas pasaron y estaban al final de las grabaciones, y todos esperaban con ansias esas semanas de descanso, antes de los eventos, entrevistas y todo lo que se viene después de un cierre de temporada.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Lana y Jen espesaran con su alocada aventura, no se juntaban en lugares públicos, solo en la casa de ambas, se arrancaban de vez en cuando a algún sitio del set, intentando no ser descubiertas, se pudieron conocer mejor, ya no habían pudores, podían tener una conversación al frente de todos y disimular perfectamente, ya conocían sus gustos en el café, en las comidas, alguno de los cambios de humor de las dos, eran como una pareja, pero a escondidas del resto, era algo solo de ellas y ambas disfrutaban que así fuera, mas privacidad, al principio de su "relación" era solo sexo pero a medida que fueron pasando las semanas, eso fue cambiando, podían estar en la misma habitación pero no tener sexo precisamente si no que disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, hablando de todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes, compartieron carcajadas y muchas, eran un buen complemento una con la otra, pero según ellas sintiendo lo mismo que antes, sin enamorarse solo disfrutar; pero el destino quería ponerlas a aprueba.

Era la fiesta de despedida de la primera temporada, en unos meses se volverían a encontrar todos para comenzar la segunda temporada, Lana había llegado con vestido negro con estampados blancos ajustado a su cuerpo y unos tacones del mismo color, una parte de su pelo recogido pero dejando unos cuantos cabellos en su rostro, sus ojos delineados sutilmente, pero con sus labios rojos que hacían estar viendo a la Reina malvada. Y jen llego con un vestido blanco floreado estilo banana, su cabello suelto.

Lana cuando la vio pasar saludando al resto de sus compañeros le pareció ver a un ángel, con un maquillaje discreto, se veía realmente dulce, pero cuando Jennifer poso la mirada en Lana vio a una mujer que se le salía la sensualidad por los poros una mujer que la dejo sin hablas.

Estaban todos alrededor de la mesa, lana jugaba con uno de los pies de Jen que estaba sentada al frente de ella, Ginni y Josh anunciaban habían formalizado su relación cuando llega un ramo de flores.

Todos se quedaron mirando detenidamente, pensando que era un gesto de Josh hacia Ginni, pero el mesero logro sacar el habla.- han llegado estas flores, para la Srta Lana parrilla.

Ha lana se le descoloco la mandíbula ganándose una mirada impaciente de Jennifer que pedía explicaciones.- rosas.- dice Lana suavemente, para jen era evidente que ha Lana no se gustaban las rosas, bueno si le gustaban las rosas pero no eran sus flores preferidas, de hecho le encantaban las amapolas, un gusto inusual, pero que iba a saber el pretendiente de Lana, nada.

Jennifer no podía aguantar los celos, Lana se ponía cada vez más incómoda, dejo de sentir en pies de la rubia jugando con el de él y comenzó a desesperarse, pero Robert se adelanta quitándole la tarjeta comenzando a leerla.

" _El amor es como el sol, que por los ojos se introduce y calienta el corazón, estalla siempre como una revelación extraordinaria."_ – Fred di Blasio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por la demora pero he estado con muchas cosas de la universidad, pero les prometo que terminare la historia; sé que molesta que dejen una historia a medias, así que les prometo que la terminare.**

 **Acepto sugerencias para mejorar el Fic, al igual que si salen errores me perdonen, hago lo que puedo, pero me ayudaría mucho saber mis fallas, mientras sean con respeto.**

 **Aprovechare de responder un comentario para el usuario Regina Mills; en un principio pensé en no escribir de Fred, pero mientras transcurría la historia me decidí por hacerlo, para que sea un poco más real y espero que te guste como va corriendo la historia**

 **Vuelvo a repetir que es una historia de ficción y pido perdón de ante mano por ocupar los nombres de las personas involucradas, pero es solo diversión no para perjudicar a nadie.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9:**

 _ **Lana:**_

Creo que nunca me había sentido tan incómoda o por lo menos no me sentía de esta forma hace mucho tiempo, una sensación entre miedo y nervios; tengo todos los ojos puestos en mí, pero lo que me da más temor son los ojos que tengo al frente, esos ojos entre verdes y azules que me miran pidiendo quizás una explicación, pero yo estoy igual que ella, con miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Le quito la tarjeta de las manos a Robert, poniendo la tarjeta en mi pequeña cartera y le paso las rosas al Camarero para que las saque del lugar.

No sé nada del hombre que me acaba de escribir, está claro que no es un fans de hecho ese hombre me está cortejando por decirlo de un modo, pero me asusta, al final de todo puede ser un psicópata.

 _ **Narrador.-**_

La noche paso como todas las demás, comieron, platicaron y todos se fueron para sus casas, menos Lana que fue a la casa de Jen, le quedaba más cerca del lugar donde estaban y estaba realmente agotada.

Jen se está poniendo un pijama, cuando escucha la puerta de su casa, se apresura a pasar su pierna derecha rápidamente por el pantalón de pijama para salir corriendo a la puerta.

.- creo que tendré que pasarte llaves.- _dice_ Jen al ver a lana al otro lado de la puerta, con el vestido que llevaba en la noche y un bolso con ropa colgado en uno de sus hombros, Lana pasa a la casa, besa suavemente los labios de Jen, dejando el bolso en el sofá de la sala, dejándose caer en él.

La morena se saca sus zapatos de tacón, soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio por esa acción, cuando ve a Jen al frente de ella cruzada de brazos.

.- Creí que te iras para tu casa.- _dice_ jen (mirándola detenidamente)

.- Eso es lo que tenía pensado, pero, cuando iba por la mitad del camino, me acorde que tenía ropa limpia en el auto, así que preferí venir a tu casa a pasar rato con mi chica.- _dice_ Lana

.- así que soy tu chica.- _dice_ jen coquetamente acercándose a la morena que está sentada en el sofá.

.- Claro que lo eres Jen, mi única chica.- dice Lana, recostándose un poco en el sofá, pasando una de sus manos por su cuello.

Cuando la rubia se acomoda como puede al lado de la morena, intenta decirle todo lo que piensa, pero se le hace un poco difícil, al final de todo no sabe cómo reaccionara Lana con todo lo que tiene que decirle.

Jennifer: Sabes, creo que está noche me di cuenta de algo, algo que intente evitar, pero que sabía que pasaría y hasta que te llegaron esas flores no me di cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, bueno, en realidad lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo; Creo que me estoy "enamorando" de ti Lana y sé que eso no era parte de nuestro trato, pero no es algo que pueda controlar y si quieres parar las cosas acá lo puedes hacer, por algo te lo estoy diciendo.

Lana la mira un poco sorprendida

Lana: Creo que ha sido una noche de analizar las cosas, pero no quiero dejar esto, no sé si me estoy enamorando de ti, pero si siento algo muy fuerte, no sé si llamarlo amor, pero si cariño, de hecho un gran cariño, pero quiero seguir con esto, me haces bien Jen y no arriesgaría lo que tenemos por un extraño.

Jen: si te refieres a extraño al tipo que te mando las flores hoy, eso es justo lo que me preocupa; sabes, siempre he estado muy segura de mi sexualidad, pero tu estas recién en esto y no sé lo que pasa por tu mente, ¿Qué pasa si ese hombre es el amor de tu vida? Y tú lo dejas pasar por estar jugando conmigo, en realidad por estar experimentando conmigo.

Lana: Jen tu sabes que no creo en los príncipes azules, además, él es solo un admirador, del cual no sé absolutamente nada, puede ser una persona encantadora pero también puede ser un psicópata Jen, y ¡sí! Quizás tengas razón que aún no tengo claro mis gustos, me refiero si soy bisexual o completamente homosexual, no lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que esté jugando contigo porque no es así y lo sabes; sabes que te convertiste en un pilar fundamental en mi vida, que pasaste de ser algo completamente carnal a una amistad maravillosa y sinceramente creo que soy heterosexual pero tú eres la única persona, la única mujer que me puede hacer dudar realmente de mis gustos, bueno lo acepo quizás bisexual. Pero de lo único que estoy completamente segura es que no quiero parar con esto, pero si tú no quieres me puedo alejar.

Jennifer: No quiero que te alejes de mí, de hecho quiero que estés conmigo lo que más puedas, pero necesito estar segura que estarás conmigo y con nadie más.

Lana: Realmente no sé dónde sacas tantas inseguridades Jen, quédate tranquila solo quiero estar contigo.

Jennifer se abalanza sobre Lana dándole un apasionado beso, la rubia solo quiere hacer a Lana de ella para siempre, que no le queden ganas de buscar en otro lado lo que ella le puede dar con tanta facilidad y pasión, en la cabeza de Jennifer pasan tantas cosas, tiene un sentimiento tan extraño cada vez que se acuerda del hombre de las rosas, pero no quiere pensar más en ello, de hecho, solo quiere disfrutar de su chica, y pasar unas cuantas horas de pasión con ella, después despertar y disfrutar del día, sin prisas, hasta que tengas que separarse por su vacaciones, Lana ira a ver a su madre a Nueva York y Jennifer ira a Chicago a ver a sus padres, por lo que no hablaran mucho y están dispuestas adelantar ese tiempo que perderán.

 _ **Lana:**_

Solo me dejo llevar por los dulces labios de Jen que se mueven rápidamente, su lengua intenta entrar a mi boca para jugar con mi lengua, la cual dejo pasar sin ninguna dificultad, y cuando Jen agarra mi lengua y comienza suavemente a subsanarla suelto un pequeño gemido, ¡por dios! Es como si estuviera chupando mi parte intima pero en mi boca y eso me enloquece.

Como es posible que te guste tanto alguien, pero que se sale completamente de tu esquema, que se salga completamente de tus gustos; bueno la vida a veces te sorprende y este es el caso definitivamente.

Creo que este beso fue distinto, creo que fue más real que los otros, creo que es este beso se confirmaron muchas cosas, nos dijimos mucho y eso lo hace más especial.

 _ **Jennifer:**_

Creo que por primera vez siento que Lana siente algo por mí y lo expresa, me tumbo arriba de ella, pasando mis labios por su cuello, intentando desabrocharle el vestido, el cual lo saco por sus piernas, lana se mueve suavemente para ayudarme, veo el magnífico cuerpo de Lana, sus clavículas marcadas, sus enormes pechos, sus grandes caderas, pero no puedo ver lo que más me gusta de ella, su trasero.

Beso suavemente sus piernas, su veinte, juego con una de mis manos en sus pechos mientras ella se limita a gemir, bracamente abro sus piernas, metiendo mi cuerpo entre ellas, siento su parte intima caliente entre mi vientre, no sé como se logra mojar tan rápido, pero yo estoy igual de mojada que ella.

Lana solo me pide más, pero tengo algo mejor pensado para ella, me levanto rápidamente, ganándome un gemido de la morena, corro a mi habitación, buscando un acné con un consolador, lo había comprado hace unas semanas atrás, pero no lo había querido ocupar, pero esta era la ocasión especial, me saco el pantalón de pijama y me coloco el acné rápidamente y salgo al comedor, pero lo que veo hace que la temperatura me suba aún más; veo a Lana recostada en el sillón con sus piernas abiertas masturbándose con una de sus manos y eso me enloquece, Lana mira suavemente para el lado y sus ojos expresan asombro, hago un pequeño movimiento de caderas haciendo que el pene de pastico se mueva, causando una risa en Lana, que con una de sus manos me llama.

.- Eso es nuevo.- dice Lana, de una forma tan coqueta, metiendo una de sus manos a mi entre pierna, la cual se sorprende por lo mojada que estaba.

Me acomodo entre sus piernas y con una de mis manos saco un poco del líquido que tiene lana entre sus piernas mojando un poco el juguete, metiéndolo en su vagina bruscamente, la cual me responde con arañazos en mi espalda y un fuerte grito ahogado.

Lana se apresura a sacarme mi polera quedando completamente desnuda porque estaba sin bracear, lana me aprieta hacia ella con cada investida que doy, puedo sentir su desesperación en la forma que aprieta las piernas, y como araña mi espalda.

Lana besa mi cuello apasionadamente, pasando una de sus manos a mi entre pierna, masajeando mi clítoris en forma circular, haciéndome gemir, haciendo que me desespere y mueva mis caderas con más fuerza, siento que estamos llegando al clímax, y lana mete sus dedos en mi vagina acelerando el proceso, caigo rendida en su vientre, lana pasa sus suaves manos por mi espalda, haciendo que salte con el ardor de mis heridas, creo que en el momento del acto no sentía nada, pero ahora que estoy relajada puedo sentir, me enterró las uñas más fuertes de lo normal.

 _ **Lana:**_

Creo que acabo de vivir algo magnifico, nunca había utilizado un pene de plástico para satisfacer mis deseos, pero Jen sabe utilizarlo tan bien que me dejo sorprendida. Estoy realmente rendida por lo que me levanto como puedo, tomando una de las manos de Jen para ir a la habitación, entramos a su pieza y voy al cuarto de baño para lavarme y sacarme el maquillaje, mientras jen se lava los dientes, debo decir que tiene un cuerpo perfecto, piernas largas y marcadas, un vientre plano su color de piel pálido y unos ojazos que me hacen temblar, saco mi cepillo de dientes del bolso y me apresuro para lavarlos.

Cuando salgo del baño, Jen ya está acostada, por lo que me apresuro apagar la luz y meterme de un santo a su lado, tengo los pies fríos por lo que los entrelazo con sus pies, me apego a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, nos besamos suavemente, acaricia mi espalda mientras yo hago mi mismo en uno de sus brazos, hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

Fue un despertar distinto, desperté con los ojos de jen mirándome fijamente, entre lazo mis dedos con los de ella, cuando siento un pequeño te amo salir de su boca, quedo un poco en Shock, amar es una palabra muy fuerte y muy profunda, yo no sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero creó que aún no la amo.

Suelto rápidamente su mano, levantándome de prisa sin saber qué hacer, ya sé que lo habíamos hablado ayer, pero me asusto ese "te amo" no quería hacer sufrir a Jen porque realmente no se lo merecía, me apresuro para ir a la cocina.

 _ **Jennifer:**_

No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar, ver a Lana salir de la cama de esa manera no lo tenía pensado, de hecho pretendía pesar la mayor parte del día en está cama, pero no fue así, no entiendo lo que pasa, por lo que me apresuro a llegar a la cocina; y veo a Lana vistiéndose con ese apretado vestido, me acerco a ella, ayudándole a subirle el cierre.- ¿Qué pasa?- _pregunto_ rápidamente, Lana se apresura a la máquina de café, pero la logro agarrar del brazo.- dime lo que pasa Lana.- _digo_ rápidamente, Lana fija su mirada en la mía y logra hablar.- es lo que acabas de decir Jen.- y que cosa dije pregunto confundida.- no te hagas la que no sabes.- _dice_ ella rápidamente, pero realmente no sé Lana.- me dijiste que me amabas.- _dice_ rápidamente; ni yo me lo podía creer, además, ni me acuerdo, pero en lo que siento realmente, solo que no debía decirlo en voz alta.

Lana se toma su café rápidamente y _dice_.- sabes, creo que debemos darnos un tiempo, no te quiero hacer daño Jen y si están siento algo por mi tan fuerte como amarme es el momento de cortar con todo.- se pone sus tacones y se apresura a salir de mi casa dejándome en Shock.

Hace unos minutos se había ido Lana y yo estaba con mi corazón roto, hecho tira en mil pedazos, estoy segura que Lana siente algo más que cariño por mí, pero no sé cómo no se atreve a enfrentarlo.

Me meto a la ducha, el agua se mezcla con mis lágrimas que corren sin cesar por mis mejillas, el agua corre por mi espalda, haciendo que los arañazos que ayer me produjo lana ardieran con más fuerzas.

Después de salir del agua caliente, vestirme, haber llorado por horas y comerme todo el helado que tenía, me decidí hacer mi maleta para irme a Chicago a ver a mi familia, tenía que distraerme, tengo que lograr que Lana se dé cuenta lo que siente por mí y ya tengo pensado como lo lograre.

 _ **Lana:**_

Después de llegar a mi casa, arreglar mis cosas salí disparada a tomar el avión para Nueva York, necesito aclarar mis ideas, mi mente está a mil por horas, no me puedo sacar la imagen de Jen cuando le dije que teníamos que dejar las cosas hasta ese punto y aunque me duele estoy convencida que es lo mejor.

Estoy arriba del avión pongo los audífonos de mi Iphone para escuchar un poco de música, sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en la casa de Jen, sí que había sido un poco cruel, porque si me pongo a pensar en lo que hice fue arrancar, sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo con Jen y aceptaba sus sentimientos que tenía por mí todo empeoraría hasta yo terminaría locamente enamorada de ella y no sabía cómo manejar tanta información, necesito pensar en lo que hare realmente, porque sí decido estar con Jen tendría que admitir que me gusta una mujer, que además es mi compañera de trabajo y tendría que enfrentar a toda una prensa desenfrenada por la noticia y creo que aún no estoy preparada para ello, primero tengo que aclarar mis ideas y si tomo una decisión debo compartirla primero con mi familia y después con el resto del mundo.

Llego al fin a la casa de mi madre, que se encuentra mi hermana con mis animales, Lola salta arriba mío sin pensarlo, mientras Lenny me mira fijamente.

Pasan unos días tranquilos, decido ir a dar una vuelta por manhattan y lo que veo en los diarios me dejan sin habla, me lleno de rabia y no sabía que realmente debía hacer porque yo me había buscado todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, como era posible que Jen estuviera con otra mujer, si hace unos días estaba diciendo que me amaba, además, la foto deja tan poco a la imaginación, solo puedo ver a Jen en los brazos de otra mujer de la cual no dicen su nombre, compro la revista y voy corriendo a la casa de mi madre, metiéndome al cuarto donde estaba el saco de box de mi padre, me pongo los guates y me dedico a sacar todo lo que siento por medio de ese saco; cada vez que le doy un puñetazo al saco se me viene la imagen a la mente, por lo que me lleno de valor y me detengo a leer lo que dice la nota

"La guata actriz Jennifer Morrison por fin se deja ver con una de sus enamoradas, será que la rubia al fin encontró el amor" esto pasó la noche anterior en una de las discos más famosas de los ángeles, donde se vio a la actriz radiante con su conquista.

No lo podía creer, además Jen ya está en los ángeles, no puedo aguantar los celos los cuales me están matando por dentro, ¿Quién será esa mujer? Necesitaba respuestas, por lo que dé un impulso toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a Jen.

Soló te pedía un tiempo, no que te estuvieras agarrando a medio mundo fue un mensaje con tanto enfado que no me detuve a pensar lo que le había puesto en realidad, espere media hora que me respondiera pero no pasaba nada, me fume casi la mitad de mi cajetilla de cigarrillos en la espera pero no pasaba nada, por lo que decidí meterme a la ducha para mejorar mi genio que estaba alborotado, el agua helada ayudo solo unos momentos, pero cada vez que veía el celular y no encontrar ningún mensaje de Jen hacia que me desesperara; no podía comer absolutamente nada, solo me pasaba por mi mente la imagen de "mi chica" con otra mujer y ¡sí! Como dije mi chica.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10:**

 _ **Jennifer:**_

.- _Noche anterior.-_

No me podía sacar a Lana de mi mente, había pasado unos días agradables con mis padres, pero ahora que estoy de vuelta en los ángeles y que tengo tiempo de oció la imagen de Lana vuelve a mi mente, recordándome que no puedo estar sin ella, me muero por mandarle un texto o algo, pero ella pidió tiempo y no quiero ser cargante, de hecho, quiero que piense bien las cosas, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarme morir por ella, la amo, pero si ella no siente lo mismo por mí no me puedo quedar estancada y tengo que disfrutar de esta maravillosa ciudad que tanto extrañe, quiero una buena fiesta, mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos.

Llame a Gabriel, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, lo extrañe montones, el único problema con él, es que es muy lanzado, me refiero a las fiestas, todo es distorsión con él, pero por primera vez en mi vida quiero esa distorsión.

Me pongo unos short cortos, con una polera un poco suelta, unos tacones y salimos de fiesta, veo a Gabo en la pista de baile tan radiante como siempre, ese bigote le da un toque distinto, se ve como más maduro; es delgado de piel trigueña, ojos marrones, alto y extremadamente loco, pero un fiel amigo, sabía de la relación que tenía con Lana y nunca la aprobó, la encontraba hermosa, alegre y todo lo que tiene que me encanta, pero dice que somos de mundos distintos, pero realmente no la conoce, porque estoy segura que si la conociera quedaría enamorado de ella, además, comparten algo más íntimo, son latinos, este hombre que llego a distorsionar mi vida a temprana edad, nos ayudamos mutuamente a salir del closet, llego con su familia a Chicago cuando él era muy pequeño, donde nos conocimos en el colegio.

Lana tiene descendencia Puertorriqueña y mi adorado amigo venía de Argentina, hablaba muy bien español, de hecho muy bien.

Creó que todos los latinos tienen esa sabrosura en su interior, son demasiados alegres a diferencia de los yanquis que somos un poco más serios, él me ayuda a sacar mi lado más salvaje por decirlo de un modo.

Mi amigo se acerca bailando al lugar donde me encuentro, nos tomamos unas rondas de tequilas, compartimos unos cigarros, pero esté hombre quería fumarse un porro por lo que lo acompañe afuera, le di unas cuantas quemas, las suficientes para estar en la estratosfera.

Cuando el tequila había hecho estragos dentro de mí me pongo a bailar con él en medio de la pista, pero Gabo se aleja lentamente para ir detrás de su presa por decirlo de un modo; cuando veo a una mujer de espaldas en la barra que me llamo la atención, de hecho la confundí con Lana, se parecía mucho de espalda, tiene pelo oscuro y corto, pensé que el tequila me estaba jugando una mala pasada y que no era lana la que estaba ahí, por lo que decidí acercarme a ella suavemente, pidiendo en la barra otro corto de tequila, cuando la mujer me queda mirando detenidamente, clavo mis ojos en ellas, pero para mi decepción no era la morena que estaba esperando, de rostro no se parecía absolutamente nada, puse una pequeña cara de decepción pero la mujer choca mi vaso.- Salud.- _dice_ ella suavemente.

Me acomodo a su lado sin ninguna mala intención en realidad, aunque no estaba con Lana, que estábamos con un tiempo para pensar las cosas, sería incapaz de poder estar con otra persona.

Después de una buena conversación, nos decidimos ir al bailar cuando la mujer se abalanza sobre mí, besándome con pasión, intento resistirme, pero me dejo llevar por ese beso, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en mi morena, aunque los besos de esta tal Caroline no se parecían en nada a los de Lana, entre baile y besos siento que mi amigo que se había desaparecido, me toma del brazo alejándome de aquella mujer.

 _ **Lana:**_

Soy un manojo de nervios, creo que hace tiempo no me sentía tan dolida en mi vida, no podía mirar la foto del periódico más de unos segundos sin maldecir.

La casa de mi madre se me hace pequeña con todas las vueltas que me doy; que pasa por la mente de Jen, al final de cuentas solo había pedido tiempo para pensar en toda la situación, en donde tendría que ver sí quedarme con la rubia o alejarme completamente de ella, pero con las imágenes que veo todo se hace más difícil de pensar, mi madre preguntaba constantemente que me ocurría pero le mentía diciendo que era por el trabajo.

Me sentía profundamente traicionada, sé que no tenía ningún motivo porqué realmente no teníamos nada, pero habíamos hecho un trato y ella misma lo había propuesto y no lo cumplió y eso me irritaba.

 _ **Jennifer:**_

Mi cabeza no deja de pulsarme, tengo ganas enormes de vomitar, hace tiempo no tenía una resaca tan espantosa como la que ahora tengo, pero cuando al fin despierto por el sonar de la puerta veo a Gabo mirándome detenidamente con una risa algo extraña.- Creo que ahora sí que Lana arranca de tu lado.- _dice_ gabo tirándome el diario en la cama.

No me lo podía creer, me había fotografiado con aquella mujer que apenas me acuerdo de su nombre, son las tres de la tarde y esa nota tiene que haber salido temprano ¡por dios! Lana, salgo de la cama, buscando mi celular hasta que lo encuentro, veo el mensaje de la morena, quede sin habla, mis músculos estaban completamente rígidos, solo quería divertirme y pasa esto.

No sé qué responder, escribo mil veces algunas palabras pero rápidamente las borro, no tenía ninguna excusa, había metido las patas hasta el fondo.

Por el mensaje que me mando ya sabía lo de las fotografías, pero necesito relajarme y pensar en que ponerle.

Gabo está sirviendo el café, cuando salimos a la terraza a disfrutar un poco el sol, mi amigo podría ver mi cara de preocupación, y de la nada prende un porro, el cual fumamos a gusto, hasta que el THC hace efecto en sus neuronas y saca el habla.

Gabo: Creo que te debes aprovechar de esta situación, al final de todo producirle algo de celos para que se dé cuenta de lo que tiene al frente no es mala idea.

Quedo mirando al hombre que tengo al frente y me impresiono, al final de todo no es una idea tan descabellada.

Por lo que me decido sacar mi celular y mandar aquel mensaje

" _creo que viste la foto, perdón no era mi intención que te enteraras de lo que he estado haciendo desde que saliste corriendo de mi casa en Canadá, pero así están las cosas ahora, no estoy dispuesta dejarme arrastrar por una persona que no me corresponde"_

Mande el mensaje y esperaba alguna respuesta, conocía a Lana, sabía que desde que me mando el mensaje estaba pegada a su celular esperando alguna respuesta, pero le respondí casi nueve horas después de su mensaje, esperaba ansiosa por la respuesta.

 _ **Lana:**_

No lo podía creer, salgo de una ducha fría en la casa de mi madre, y veo el celular para cambiar a canción que estaba sonando en ese momento, hasta que veo el mensaje de Jen.

Como era posible que esta mujer me ponga eso casi nueve horas después de mandarle yo el mensaje, mi ira corre por mis venas, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada, al final me lo tengo bien merecido por idiota. Eso de pedir un tiempo realmente una estupidez porque tengo claro lo que siento por Jennifer. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté enojada y si ella quiere jugar a ese juego bueno se lo daré.

Salimos a bailar con mi hermana Deena y tengo que decir que no hay ninguna mujer que me interese, pero si varios hombres muy guapos, pero sería bastante extraño estar con uno de ellos si estoy "enamorada" de una mujer, que irónica es la vida, al final solo con una mujer en el mundo puedo estar, comprobé que me gustan los hombres igual que antes, pero solo hay una mujer que me mueve el tapete, y esa mujer era una delgada rubia, que para colmo era mi compañera de trabajo.

Estoy bailando con un hombre el cual quiere solo besarme, pero cada vez que cierro los ojos tengo la imagen de Jen en mi mente, y lo peor la imagen con otra mujer, ¡por dios! que me había hecho esa mujer, como es posible que sea capaz de poner mi mundo de cabeza con una simple foto, bueno no era una simple foto, se estaba besando con otra mujer, mi mente no puede más y me termino alejando del sujeto para buscar a mi hermana y bailar con ella.

 _ **Jennifer:**_

Habían pasado varias horas de haberle mandado el mensaje y Lana aún no se reportaba, creo que estoy sintiendo lo que ella sintió al verme en el periódico, conocía a Lana perfectamente bien, sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y buscaría una forma de tragarme mis palabras, como había seguido los consejos de mi amigo sí conocía perfectamente a la mujer que amaba, había sido una estúpida.

 _ **Narrador.-**_

Han pasado unos días y las dos estaban nerviosas, en unas horas tendrían que verse en una convención, Lana se moría por ver a Jen aunque su orgullo no la dejaba admitirlo y Jennifer solo quería agarrar fuerte del brazo a Lana, besarla y explicarle todo lo ocurrido.

Están todos sentados en el escenario, Jen mira para todos lados buscando a su morena que se ha retrasado, hasta que escucha unos tacones, y la ve, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, se sienta al lado de Robert, y aunque la rubia la busca con la mirada, ella solo ignora su presencia, y eso a Jen le partía el corazón, la morena sabía perfectamente donde mandarle el primer golpe y eso lo estaba haciendo con el látigo de la indiferencia y estaba funcionando muy bien, logro que jen se desconcentrara y no pusiera tanta atención a las preguntas de los Fans, movía sus dedos, no se podía quedar quieta, hasta que por fin tienen un descanso y sale de tras de Lana que se dirige al baño.

La rubia la toma fuerte mente de brazo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Lana.- suéltame.- _dice_ la morena, pero la rubia no escucha nada y solo se abalanza sobre la Latina, dándole un apasionado beso, el cual Lana contesta solo un momento, pero al separarse la voltea con una cachetada, poniendo un mano en la mejilla para ocultar el dolor.

 _ **Jennifer:**_

Fue maravilloso Sentir los labios de Lana con los míos, pero esa interacción solo duro unos segundos, cuando siento la mano de Lana sobre mi mejilla, solo la puedo mirar con confusión, aunque se me pasa por la mente en enojo de la latina, pongo mi mano sobre mi mejilla que estaba adolorida y saco el habla.- arreglemos esto por favor nena.- Lana solo me mira, y se abalanza nuevamente sobre mí, no entendía lo que le pasaba a esa mujer, cierro la puerta del baño con seguro para poder hablar unos cuantos minutos.- te extrañaba.- escucho decir a Lana entre el beso .- yo igual.- conteste, pero Lana se separa de mi un momento, me mira a los ojos detenidamente, pero eso no parecía hace unas semanas y se separa un poco de mí .- te lo puedo explicar, aunque sé que no tengo ninguna excusa.- logre articular .- Claro que me contaras, porque no he podido pegar un ojo de ese día por tu culpa, no he dejado de pensar, no he dejado de pensarte y eso me estaba matando.- dice Lana un poco angustiada .- me podrías haber mandado un mensaje.- _digo_ rápidamente, ganándome una mirada de Lana, la cual se cruza de brazos, _se ve tan sexy enojada_.

.- y darte el gusto eso jamás.- dice Lana.

Me acerco a su cuello lentamente y digo.- ¿Celosa?-.

Puedo notar como su piel se pone china de tan solo sentir mi respiración tan cerca de su piel, hasta que escucho algo un poco entre cortado.- ¡Sí! Me estaba muriendo de los celos.- y al escuchar solo esa confesión, termino en sus labios nuevamente apoyándola contra la pared, realmente necesitaba sentirla, pero esa magia termina en unos segundos cuando escuchamos que alguien golpea la puerta, nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos, Lana me besa nuevamente pero de una forma más tierna diciéndome.- nos vemos más tarde.- saca el pestillo de la puerta y sale del baño, yo no puedo disimular la sonrisa de mi rostro y salgo del lugar, hasta que nos juntamos nuevamente en el escenario.


End file.
